Silent Hill: The Foundation
by Dante-SonofSparda-EX21
Summary: Pre-SH:H. In order to move on with the future one must grasp the past. Taking this story six years before the horror of Silent Hill, Alex Shepherd will remember how he became so skillful in battle without the "Military Training." he thought he had.
1. Chapter I: The aftermath

**Author's note: **_Hey guys! First of all, I just want to give my deepest apologies for not continuing the other stories. I haven't found the inspiration to put up another chapter, it's not that I've given up on the story. Far from that, it's just that I've involved myself too much with current events and then the inclusion of the new installment of Silent Hill: Homecoming to take my mind away. After finishing it's story, I've got to say that I'm touched by it and absolutely love it. It's not as scary as others Silent Hills but I do love it better then 4. My favorites in order would have to be SH:1. SH:3, SH:H, and SH2. Not a fan of 4 and I didn't get to play SH: Origins so I can't really say anything about it. But I still say Travis Grady was pretty cool for a trucker. XD, ok now onto the story._

_This piece right here is going to go back six years before the events of Homecoming. Like a large flashback, it's going to take off after the Good ending then right in the middle of the beginning slither itself into the real nitty gritty of the story, the past. Now here's what's been plaguing me. Before I start, you gotta read this after you beat Homecoming or you'll be considering yourself spoiled. There's my warning now here we go, be honest. Alex Shepherd is the most non-helpless and the most capable SH protagonist, his skills in the beginning suggest to him being a seasoned soldier so that's why he was so good at fighting. But here's the thing, how could he be THAT good but never have been a soldier in the first place? SH: H never explained the source of his skills, so that's one plot hole that's going to be investigated. Shall we? By the way, disclaimer time. I don't own Silent Hill, Konami and Double Helix owns that beautiful piece of work.  
_

_One more thing? I love reviews, please leave some. Constructive criticism or not, praising the story, or whatever. I thrive off of them, and it would motivate me to continue the story. Trust me, you will love it. So please leave reviews telling me how good or how bad it is. Happy reading._

_**Chapter I: The aftermath**_

The two drove deep into the highway, passing by cars here and there. Their destination; South Ashfield. It was the closest city nearby, away from their hell, their intended resting place; Silent Hill. Elle Holloway looked out of the window watching the scenery from their now stolen police cruiser as Alex Shepherd continued to drive. Alex could feel himself cringe as he'd continue to drive with his bad leg that was pretty much drilled into submission, thanks to Judge Holloway or should better yet, Margret Holloway as she preferred to be called. Even if Elle before them leaving the town had patched him up using a first aid kit they found in the trunk of the car; it still needed medical attention. Biting his lip he'd try and ignore the mind numbing pain of his wound.

"Uh, Alex? Maybe I should drive…" Elle softly said towards Alex as she looked over at him with those concerned eyes of hers, it was all too obvious for her to notice him pushing himself past his limits. It was just like Alex to do something like that. Shaking his head he'd keep his eyes focused on the road so he wouldn't make any mistakes that can cost them dearly, it was already bad enough that he chose to drive with a bad leg, he wouldn't want to crash and burn after escaping Silent Hill alive.

"I'm fine." Alex said with a feigned act of solace as he started to grip the steering wheel of the cruiser a bit tighter with the pain of slowing down a bit due to the rising amount of traffic building up. He'd let out one of the most softest grunts he could try to make in response to the pain surging through his leg from the effort of driving.

"Are you sure?" Elle said as she tilted her head still staring at him intensively, not believing a word he says. She knew him better then that, he was always so stubborn; a trait he picked up from his father.

Alex would glance her way with a reassuring smile he was famous for that could calm the most souls, especially hers. "Yeah. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Elle noticing that trademark smile of his would give a half-hearted smile and return to watching the passing scenery and the cars, anything to get her mind off of the events that took place in Silent Hill and in their once humble abode of Shepherd's Glen.

For the two, they both had different ways of trying to put aside the memories of Silent Hill for the moment. For Elle, it would be the beautiful scene of the pine trees and rainy skies. Not to mention the passing cars, just to give her the thought that they were in a area full of life. Unlike Shepherd's Glen who many have been sadly kidnapped and killed by the Order. For Alex, it was the pain slithering all over his body from working himself too hard right now. That mind-numbing pain might have been a gift from Judge Holloway to Alex in a cruel, sadistic way. That wound temporarily take his mind off of the fact that he had to kill his own mother, see his father get cut in half, and then realize that he was responsible for his brother's death. He'd rather have pain then deal with that guilt, even if it was temporary.

------------------

About a half an hour later, the two were still in the highway. With the traffic slowly evening out and making more room for other cars to pass by, Elle every now and then would catch Alex dozing off; no matter how much will power he had to ignore the pain of his leg and still drive, the human body needs rest. Trying her best not to startle him, she gentle touched his shoulder.

"Alex. You're falling asleep, is there any exit you can take that would get us to some rest area or something?" Elle whispered as she gently shook his shoulder to get him back into the real world. Alex shook his head, trying to wake himself up a little bit to have enough energy to find an exit out of the highway.

"Rig-right! Sor-sorry, Elle…" Alex murmured and stuttered as he scouted for a way out, luckily he found one. Making a sharp right turn he'd leave the highway and go down the narrow road that led into the outskirts of South Ashfield. The part of the outskirts that held a rather large rest area, fit with restaurants, shopping centers, and an indoor parking lot. Driving into the ramp that led them deeper into the parking lot.

Maybe three or five minutes later they were able to find that one parking spot. Alex gave a heaving yawn as he pulled over he took the key out of the ignition, he was exhausted. "You wanna sleep for a little? I'll keep watch." Elle offered as she unbuckled her seat belt and looked over at Alex who was concerned yet had sleepy look in his eyes that gave her the feeling that he could pass out at anytime.

"What? Aren't you tired?" Alex said holding that same selfless attitude that he had with him since the beginning of the hell they endured. Elle shaking her head decided enough was enough, she couldn't take him playing Mr. tough guy anymore. He needed some rest not to mention medical attention before that leg of his get infected.

"Alex, I'm going to be honest with you. You nearly fell asleep on the wheel maybe like five or six times within a half-an-hour time limit. You're driving on a leg that looks like it could be amputated if not treated soon, you need **rest**!" Elle barked, Alex had to stare at her for a second. Was this the same Elle Holloway in Shepherd's Glen that he grew up with? He didn't remember her being so upfront like this. Maybe all of that danger they encountered in Shepherd's Glen and in Silent Hill had toughened her up a bit. Not to mention the clear determination not to lose someone else that's close to her, first Nora, then her mother betraying her, she can't afford to lose Alex. She just can't, even if she was dying to get some sleep too but he needed it more then her.

Eventually Alex got tired of staring and sighed, staring at his dirty combat boots. She was right, but he didn't want to admit it. Nodding his head he'd look back up at her and unbuckle his seat belt. "You're right…I'm sorry." the false soldier said as he pulled back the seat, allowing it to become like a mini foldaway bed. He'd lay on his back and still continued to look over at Elle sleepily. She nodded at the apology and scooted a bit closer to him, almost sitting next to the gear as she did so. Her hand would glide across Alex's wild locks of slightly spiked up hair, soothing him to go to sleep like a mother would do.

"Just get some sleep, ok soldier?" Elle would smile down, knowing that Alex would be ok. He was her _soldier_, she knows without a doubt that he would protect her at any given time. He's proven that many times in the past, not to mention just a couple of hours ago in the Shepherd's Glen assault and in Silent Hill. But now it was her turn to pay him back, it was time for her to be his protector. Just like a soldier has to have a gun, a soldier needs to have his well-deserved rest.

Alex softly cringed at being called that, a soldier. Something that he wasn't, or rather something that he thought he was. There was something that needed to be done, he couldn't let her live on with that lie has not only convinced himself to believe at one time but convinced her to believe as well. His breathing slowed as she continued to run her slender fingers through his trestles of hair, he slowly grasped her hand and looked up at her, looked up at those innocent sky blue hues of hers.

"Elle…I-I..I…"Alex tried to mouth the words, but they refused to come up. Then Elle, had softly planted her index finger onto the surface of his lips. Shushing him down softly she'd start to hum a soft tune. Alex's cheeks would flush at the feeing of her finger on his lips, this was the closest they have ever been for years. Elle's cheeks had tiny tints of pink showing themselves as well, but she didn't care for once. She'd continue to hum her tune slowly serenading Alex to sleep.

The Shepherd boy eyes would slowly close, still trying to mouth the words that he wanted to say, but failing to do so. Within a few seconds, Alex Shepherd was finally given a well-deserved sleep that he earned. Soldier or not. Even so she'd continue to hum the tune while staring down at him, basking in the surface of the hardened soldier that she known for so long. He's matured since they last met, having the appearance of a seasoned soldier yet still retaining that youthful innocence that was well evidenced in his sleep. A light stubble covers his face, giving his jaw a tiny shadow. She couldn't help but move her hand from his lips to his cheek, softly, gently caressing it ever so trying her best not to wake him.

"Alex…" She'd whisper his name to herself as she'd look past him down to those dogtags that hung loosely around his neck, titled "A. Shepherd". This moment between them could last forever if only allowed. Idly she'd continue to hum the tune to herself as she adored her Alex.

_It started long before me..._

_I never saw it coming..._

_The distance, the promise..._

_A state of isolation..._

_And in my darkest nightmare,_

_Things that I can't remember..._

_The answer, is drowning, this pain will last forever._

_My father..._

_His duty..._

_His orders..._

_My brother..._

_The promise..._

_The breaking..._

_Rejection..._

_Deception..._

_Reflection..._

_Conception..._

_The listening..._

_The torture..._

_The madness..._

_The sadness..._

_Can this be?_

_Or is it?_

_The shadow cast before me..._

_A walk inside your circle..._

_Protect me..._

_Correct me..._

_You got your orders, soldier..._

Rather quickly, Alex would drift from this reality into dreamland. But for once, the dreams he'd have wouldn't be a terrible nightmare that would lead to his late brother; Joshua running away from him beckoning to return home to face his hell and atone for his crimes. No, far from it. Due to the trauma of recovering and knowing the truth, old memories would start to surface themselves, reminding him; who exactly is he. Who exactly is Alex Shepherd; he wasn't the soldier he thought he was, no. He'll find out, he'll travel a road only he could follow. His dream will pave the story of the foundation, the beginnings of the Alexander Shepherd.

_"Killing..?" _the unknown dying voice would say as a cough was now made from the voice. "_It was my only chance to live, Alex. I......I didn't want to. It was my only choice. What would have YOU done..? There wasn't much left for me. All I am is a cold killer. I chose my life, watching everything through the glimmer of my knife. That was the only way I could truly understand how the world really is...fighting...gangs...all apart of the cruel reality we call, life. I watched it all...not as a bystander...but apart of it. I watched the stupidity of mankind through the cold steel of my blade. Nobody... nobody would think of me as anything else. But now since...ever since I met you, there was something inside of you that I saw. So I choose you...I trained you, I befriended you, I had to know...I had to know if we were just some higher being's idea of a sick joke, throwing us into horrible lives that we claim for our own. After...I learned the truth of this world and it's darkness, I strived to sever the chains of fate that tie my down to the fact that I am...who I am. But I found none...till I met you. You are the key...to my freedom. They always did say...the price of freedom was steep...but I am bold enough to endure it...especially after today." _

The subconscious of the sleeping Shepherd would try his best, prying his memories bit by bit to remember what exactly was going on. Who was this voice speaking through his head, and why did it know him? And why was it dying? His subconscious would begin to fight and try his best to find out what exactly is going on in the enigma called Alex Shepherd.

_**Author's note: **Done! Onto the next chapter, I made two chapters to make up for my non-activeness with the updating other stories. Please read and reply so I can continue to be motivated to continue this tale._

_x- - Devil May Cry._


	2. Chapter II: The usual morning procedure

_**Author's notes: **__2__nd__ chapter already! Sweet, the story is really going to kick off next chapter. But for now, this is a look into the past; portraying a typical morning with the Shepherd family. The disclaimer; I do not own Silent Hill, Konami, and Double Helix. There we go, now happy reading people! _

**Chapter II: The usual morning procedure**

It was 7:00AM. The sound of an alarm clock ringing about filled the air of the room with noise, there lay a boy who was turning his body away from the direction of the alarm trying to ignore it to salvage more sleep. But after a good five seconds his attempt seem futile. With a groan he sat up, the sheets of his bed were wrapped around the lower half of his body almost like a cocoon. He began to sleepily rub his eyes and yawn, looking around the room. Mostly his eyes shifted to the window, the bright morning sun just shining through the drapes. The boy sighed as he shifted his body towards the edge of the top mattress bunk bed climbing down the ladder, as he climbed down his head slumped.

"Ugh, I hate Mornings." Said the boy as he landed onto the hardwood floor and stretched his arms with another yawn, he walked to the bathroom and scratched his well toned abs while doing so.

That was the usual morning ritual for Alexander Shepherd, the sixteen year old little soldier. At least that's what he was thought of by his father. He stood at 5'10", short slightly messy yet spiky black hair, medium build, hazel eyes. At this point, he's just that average teenager who just wants to get out of High School and do something in his life then live in the shadow of his father, Adam Shepherd. There is so little to do though in this peaceful town of Shepherd's Glen though, named after Alex's family; there is a long history to do with the name of this town but not enough interest for the boy to get into it.

It took ten minutes for the boy to get dressed up and ready for the day. He wore a pair of denim blue jeans with a very dark green t-shirt shirt, with a black sweater jacket to go with it.

Twenty minutes later he walked down the stairway and went into the kitchen, seeing his father, mother and younger brother there. His father, was at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand with a bitter face on; he too hates mornings which is a trait Alex must have inherited. Alex's father's face looked rugged, accented with some stubble of facial hair, his face just looked showed years of experience as it should since he used to be with the Army; a green beret to boot. His hair was kept shaved but slowly growing back. His younger eight year old brother, Joshua was sitting next to him eating a bowl of cereal. He had short hair kept down with a dash of matching brown as his hair color like his older brother. His eyes were brown like chocolate with a face that could steal the hearts of many, if were to grow a couple more years he'd be one hell of a heartthrob.

Alex's mother, Lillian was at the kitchen sink washing a couple of things. She was a beautiful shoulder length brunette, slightly curvy body, and the face of an angel. The works, her good looks most have fallen onto Alex and Josh since she was indeed a gorgeous mother. The teenager got a good look at his family and a tiny bit of grief washed over him as he walked to the freezer pulling out a bacon, egg, and cheese hot pocket and popping it into the microwave. This was one of the only times that the entire family was together without something going wrong and he would love to keep it like that. Had time he'd love to stay and have breakfast but time was an essence. Josh and his father looked up at Alex who was standing near the microwave looking at his breakfast being prepared.

"You're late." His father said with force before taking another sip from his mug, Alex rolled his eyes at what he said. Josh gave his father a tiny glance then looked back to his older brother trying to give him a good mood for school, "Morning, sleepy-head!" He said cheerfully, him like their mother loved mornings unlike the two bitter males in the room.

"Erm, morning squirt." Alex said looking over his shoulder at Josh with a smile on his face. "How did you sleep?" Josh asked, as he took another spoon of Honey nut cheerios. Alex chuckled and opened the door of the microwave and took out his hot pocket, slamming it shut he walked over to the table and sat down across from his father. "Like a log, stupid alarm clock had to wake me up." Alex said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Josh was about to chuckle at this till his father put down his mug and stared over at Alex, with a mean look in his eyes as if he was ready to rip him apart limb from limb. "Did you not hear me? You're late, you were supposed to be awake an hour ago." He said with a stern tone of voice, the family knew that tone of voice. The one that held order as if he was a drill sergeant giving a lecture to a faulty soldier in the making. Their mother would look over her shoulder from the sink at the two conversing and poor Joshua stuck in the middle.

"Sorry dad." Was all Alex said as he closed his eyes and took a bite from his hot pocket, trying to ignore the steaming hotness from it. Also trying to ignore the slow boiling fury of his father, which would prove to be inevitable as he slammed his palm into the kitchen table demanding respect from Alex.

"Am I hearing this? 'Sorry dad'? Is that all you have to say for yourself?! You were supposed to be in bed by ten and up by six! Let me guess…you were talking to that stupid Holloway girl again weren't you?" Adam would say with his voice rising, usually he respected and loved spending time with the Holloway family but if Elle would be ruining Alex's sleeping pattern then there would be some problems.

"She's not stupid! And…so what if I was?" Alex said putting his hot pocket down for a minute and clutching his fists under the table. It was true, him and Elle were up till 2 'o clock talking on the phone till the battery ran out. Him and Elle were childhood friends since 2nd grade, it was only natural for him to feel like not getting off of the phone with her. There was just something about her that draws him more closer to her everyday, maybe it's due to the fact that the only people that acknowledges his existence is her and his loving innocent brother. If his father was going to bash her right in front of his face he wouldn't have any of it, even if he continues to bark and punish him.

"Are you talking back Alex? Huh you little snot-nosed punk?!" Adam yelled as he sprouted up from his chair and strutted towards Alex who was sitting down, staring up at him with angry desperate eyes. "Huh? You know your supposed to follow a set-protocol, this house has rules and you will follow it! Do I make myself clear!?" He yelled down, and then there was silence. Alex continued to stare up at him, but his gaze softened and he looked back down to the floor; biting his lip. Josh looked over at the two, defenseless to say or do anything to lighten the mood. Their mother turned back to her dishes and wouldn't look back, she knew not to step into Adam's territory when it came to the kids.

"Do I make myself clear?" He said once more returning to that low yet stern tone of voice as he continued to hover over his son.

"Yes, sir." Alex said, with a low tone of voice. Feeling defeated he'd get up and walk past his father; not even bothering to pick up the remains of his half eaten hot pocket. Josh would bite his lip and try to wave over at Alex to get his attention before he left the room.

"Bye, Alex…" Was Josh words, they seemed to be ignored since Alex didn't respond back but he was able to get the message. His backpack was at the front door near where the shoes are kept for both them and their guests to take off before entering the house. He picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulders and opened the door, walking out and closing it behind him. As he walked down the tiny steps of his household he couldn't help but take out his soothing rage and kick the railing.

'_Dammit! It's like this every morning! God…I hate my dad so much.'_ Alex would think to himself as he'd take a deep breath and walk away from the Shepherd household and down the street. Today would prove to be different, but alas just another bad day in the life of Alex Shepherd.

_**Author's notes: **Phew, 2nd chapter is over! Well there's a look into a typical breakfast with the Shepherd's. Just who is that mysterious voice giving off his last words to our hero? You'll find out next chapter, just give off some reviews and we'll get this ball rolling! Thanks for reading._

_x- - Devil May Cry_


	3. Chapter III: Enter, Jack the Ripper

_**Author's note: **__Here we are!!! Chapter III, I kept my promise people. This fic will not die….hopefully. Well anyways, here we are at Alex's High School. Everything starts all normal but of course, things get hairy. Now then, lets get started!__ The disclaimer; I do not own Silent Hill, Konami, and Double Helix.__ Next, there are some people who helped out with this fic and of course this chapter, my credits go to: My good friend who roleplays as Liquid Snake on myspace. He helped me come up with the plot for this entire story. So kudos go to him mostly! Thanks Liquid!!!^_^ Next: my friends who roleplay as Elle and Josh. Those two helped me with their characters, like Elle's part in this chapter for example most of it is done by her and edited slightly by me. Josh's part didn't come yet but when it will, he got his credit in advance! And last but not least, my last credits go to Mayura-Hikari-090, thank you so much!!! You like, popped my reviews cherry. XDDD, kidding. Well anyways, yeah thanks so much I will keep a look out on my little problem so please continue reading and give me a little rundown of what you think. I wouldn't want to lose any of my promising readers. Thanks guys, you guys are great! Now onto the story, happy reading._

**Chapter III: Enter; Jack the Ripper**

"Mr. Shepherd....MR. SHEPHERD!!!" Mr. Malone yelled out in the classroom of 302, the entire class perked up to turn around towards the back to see, Alex jolting up from his current sleeping state. Rubbing his eyes he'd try his best to look presentable and actually look as if he was paying attention; which everyone including the teacher knows that he was sleeping the entire time.

"Yes, Mr. Malone?" Alex said as he shook his head a bit trying to look attentive. The history teacher sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Like I was saying, Mr. Shepherd. I had two questions for you? One, what was the date that Khrushchev and President Kennedy came to terms with an agreement to end the Cuban Missile Crisis? And two, what was the agreement?" Asked Mr. Malone, Alex looked dumbfounded. Social Studies wasn't really his thing, just like he wasn't interested on how this town of Shepherd's Glen came to fruition he wasn't interested in U.S. history either. Rubbing the back his head he'd try to think of the most logical answer he could come up with.

"Uhhhhh...."

Mr. Malone shook his head and turned his attention to another student who had his hand up. "Yes, Mr. Jaeger?" The teacher had called upon the new student in the room who was only present in the class maybe two weeks ago.

"On October 28th, 1962 the Soviet Union agreed to remove their missiles from Cuba. Only, if America would agree to remove their Jupiter IRBM's from Turkey. Thus, the world was saved from a nuclear holocaust from that one agreement." Said the short black haired kid near the corner of the room all the way in the back, Alex turned around to catch a glimpse of the kid. He looked about seventeen, short black hair, medium build, icy blue eyes. His face is described as having high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. His name apparently was Jack Jaeger, the new kid. Already two weeks into this school and he has already captured the hearts of many of the girls, maybe it was his looks or the faint British accent he had. Alex didn't know, but there was just something about him that just stood out from the rest of the kids in this room.

"Thank you, Jack. Now with that agreement the effects of that Kennedy-Khrushchev pact, Cuban communist leader Fidel Castro's power over Cuba had steadily incre--?!" Mr. Malone's little review of the Cuban Missile Crisis had ended with the bell, making this the end of first period of History class in Samuel Bartlett High School. The middle-aged teacher sucked his teeth as almost immediately most if not all the students had started on packing their things and getting ready to leave the classroom.

"Darn! Well I want those DBQ's I assigned to you all earlier completed and handed in tomorrow! Tomorrow we will be reviewing the Bay of Pig's incident, so study, study, study people! You are dismissed." Said Mr. Malone as he went back to his desk and started grading papers, Alex sighed and stood up, swinging his backpack over his shoulders and held his binder at his side. Letting most of the hustle and bustle chill out first so he doesn't have to shove his way out of the classroom, with that he took the time to stretch his arms out and yawn. He was still kinda tired since he didn't get that much sleeping talking to Elle late last night on the phone like usual, plus having to endure his father's usual nagging and yelling this morning.

"Man...what an ordeal...what do I have next anyways?" He said as he let his arm hang loose and then went to search his pockets for his schedule, to this day he still didn't get used to the order of his classes. Taking out his program he'd look through it and a sudden grief washed over him as he slumped his head and sighed.

"Great...Math with Ms. Henderson...she's such a bitch." Alex would say with obvious distaste as he had a mental image of the voluptuous young math teacher screaming at him for getting one of the computations wrong, and him whimpering at the board from the intensity of such a beautiful young woman just ripping him to shreds with just the use of her voice. To be honest, she was ten times more scarier then his father and that's saying something! Placing the schedule back into his back pocket he'd groan and slowly start to leave Mr. Malone's classroom using any method he had in the bag to try and eat up the ten minutes students had to usually go from class-to-class, retrieve an essential item from their lockers, use the bathroom, talk to their peers for a short period of time, etc.

_'That's right! I forgot my math textbook in my locker, she'd kill me if I forgot that stupid book again! Shit!!!' _the sudden thought came to prosper as Alex now instead of shuffling slowly out of the classroom like a zombie had switched to running to his locker for his book. Killing time or not, he wasn't going to get yelled at by the Italian beauty Ms. Henderson for forgetting a stupid textbook.

--------------

After climbing down the stairway arriving at the second floor where his locker was he'd pant a couple of times to catch his breath, right as he was going to enter the password on his little lock he could hear a faint sound of crying coming from three lockers down. That was Elle's locker! Looking over his shoulder he'd try to get a glimpse at his childhood friend who was in obvious distress, hiding behind the open door of her locker.

"Elle? You ok?" He asked as he let go of his lock and walked over to her.

Elle had walked the full eighteen blocks to her boyfriends house Saturday night. She had worn her favorite denim skirt; it was her _**ex-boyfriend's **_favorite, and a white blouse that her mother had gotten her for her birthday. She was nervous, especially since it was the night that supposedly he was going to give her his Letterman jacket and a promise ring. She had heard from his mother that she found a black box in his drawer when she was cleaning.

Elle was wrong. She had opened the door to find him and a girl named Emily on the couch, both half naked and about to have sex. Elle didn't say anything; she couldn't. She just turned and walked out with him calling her name.

Hearing Alex's voice that night made her feel better. Alex always did. She didn't know why. She hid it well, not wanting to upset or have Alex worry about her. It was her problem and she wanted to deal with it.

The next day she spent most of the day in bed. Her mother must of known; she gave her three pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream before going to City Hall. She watched movies most of the day. She avoided calling Alex because, of course, she didn't want him to worry about her. But that night, it was different. She stayed on the phone all night with him and she felt a lot better. Alex was her sanity.

Monday morning was hell. She walked into homeroom late, oversleeping and when she left for homeroom, she saw them. The two of them were making out at his locker, her back covering the picture of the two of them when they were sophomores. It took Elle all of her being not to cry during all of first period. When the bell rung, she ran. She opened her locker quickly and stuffed her head inside. She let the tears run their course, sobbing.

She wipes her face with the back of her hand when she heard Alex, pushing herself away from her locker. "Hey, Alex. Yeah, I'm fine."

Just from the sound of her voice he could tell it was a lie. Her voice usually is cheerful and uplifting to the human soul. Well it always does wonders to his soul if not others, except this morning all he got was this heaviness, that's not like her at all. It's as if she was crying or something. Plus her cheeks were kind of moist to begin with. He'd have to call himself an idiot to just turn the other cheek thinking she's okay. With his expression softening up he'd tilt his head slightly to the right and plant his hand gently onto her shoulder, giving her the same sympathetic look that she'd fall for every single time. That look on his features just showed compassion and the ability that she can open up to him about just almost anything.

"Come on, Elle. It's ok...just tell me. What happened?" Alex said with a soft tone of voice making sure that nobody passing by would be able to hear them.

She bit her lip, not sure if she should tell Alex. She was afraid of what he might do. She sighs, putting her hand over his. She looked up at him and began to sob again. She wrapped her arms around his waist, crying into his shoulder.

"I walked in on my boyfriend and that girl Emily on Saturday night." She wipes her face with the back of her hand again.

Upon instinct his arms swung around her slender form, holding her tight as she poured out her soul unto his being. Listening intently to every little detail in that one sentence for the reason why she was so sad today.

"Shh, it's ok...don't worry about him. He isn't worth these tears..." He said in a whisper as he held her, not wanting to let go for anything.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Alex." She nuzzles his neck. She felt like she could fall asleep right here. She was tired from all the drama that was brought onto her. She closes her eyes, sighing slightly. "I'm tired."

Rubbing her back he'd continue to shush her once more, she shouldn't speak at this time. Just bask in the moment, that was his plan.

"You don't have to apologize to me at all..." Those were his last sympathetic words out his mouth due to the fact, the second he brought his head up and looked over his shoulder at the people passing by them. One of the pairs of people to walk by them would be that girl and the douche bag of the century; Charlie Miller and Emily Richards. His eyes changed from a soft expression of care to an intense burning rage. Slowly letting go of her he'd turn around to see their backs walking away from them.

Elle's smile turned into a worried expression when she saw Alex's emotional state change. She turned to see her ex and Emily walking away. She sighs, eyes darting to the ground. She looks back up at Alex, taking his hand. She holds it. "Alex, don't worry about them."

Not even acknowledging the fact that she's holding his hand or even the words she was saying to try and calm him down, he'd bit down on his lip and continue to glare over at the two.

"He might not be worth your tears, but he's sure as hell worth a good beat down!" Alex muttered to himself as he let go of her hand and marched over there with one goal in mind; beat the living hell out of Charlie Miller.

"Alex, no!" She has to run to follow him, trying to grab onto his hand. She didn't want him to get hurt, or hurt others. It wasn't worth it. She finally grabs a hold of his arm, trying to pull him back. "Alex!"

Even with Elle, pulling him back and all he'd still continue to make a statement. He wasn't going to let some stupid-punk get away with that. "Hey! Charlie douche bag!!! Over here you fucking piece of shit!!!" Yelled Alex, that caught the jock's attention as he turned around. That in fact caught everyone in the entire hallway's attention, sorry for Elle. It was too late, someone was going to get hurt.

"The fuck?!" The surprised Charlie muttered under his breath when he heard that Shepherd kid cursing him out. "Yeah, I'm talking to you! You worthless son of a bitch!!!"

The students in the hallway immediately stopped what they were doing, where they were going and all stood in their respective spots to watch the commotion between Alex Shepherd and Charlie Miller; the school's captain of the football team. The crowd had the original "OH!!!" At the insult that Alex had yelled over the narrow hallway.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to Shepherd!? Huh?!" Charlie yelled over as Emily tried to grab onto his arm, signifying the same message Elle was trying to establish. Unfortunately for the two, at this time; there was too much testosterone flying in the area now. He'd just ignore the signals that Emily was giving him. Elle moves between the two of them, putting her hands on Alex's chest. She tries pushing him back towards the lockers. She sighs.

"Alex, he isn't worth it. Lets go." Elle said while pushing her weight against him, proving to be futile since he was like a statue, he just wasn't moving. But Alex even in his enraged state had saw that she was really trying to not push anything further then it already is. Taking glances at both Charlie and Elle, Alex couldn't help but sigh and just brush him off. Looking at the ground he'd pull her off of him and turn his back; walking away.

"Alex…" Elle whispered to herself, while holding onto her chest. After being called out like that, Charlie wouldn't just let that go. It was just too random to be cursed out by a 'nobody' in high school popularity terms. Pushing Emily off of him he'd take a step forward and yell out to him, provoking him to finish what he started.

"C'mon, Shepherd?! What's wrong? Can't finish what you started? Tch, what a little bitch huh guys?" Charlie would call out to Alex and to catch the attention of his little click, his boys behind him who gathered would just laugh it off. Already having it in their minds that, Alex is a little bitch who can't handle their team captain. Even with the insults, Alex just continued to walk away without looking back. "Just what I thought guys, he's just a loser, just like his fuckin' dad."

Right when he said that, Alex stopped and looked over his shoulder with a look in his hazel eyes that can kill if looks had the power to do so. "Take that back…" Alex said in a low, threatening tone.

All Charlie did instead of taking it back would just smirk and add more fuel to the fire, big mistake. "Make me, you fuckin' prick. What are you gonna do? Get your daddy to arrest me? OOOH, I'm so scared!" Charlie laughed out, not caring how mad he was getting. Seeing his reactions was priceless.

"Listen here you little fucker…" Alex muttered, turning back around and walking all the way up to him. Getting in his face. "I'm nothing like my dad, either you take that back…or we're gonna have some problems. You wouldn't want that…"

Now there were no jokes, they were in each other's face, breathing the same air, glaring down at each other. Charlie was only a inch taller then Alex so he'd just stare down at him. "Get 'outta my face, you little fag…" The jock said down to him, in a little whisper audible only for Alex to hear as the crowd of teens started to gather around the two in the middle of the hallway. All cheering for the two to start fighting, some jumping around being real animated with it. Yelling out slurs like "C'mon, Charlie!!! FUCK THAT BITCH UP!!!" and so on and so forth.

Alex, ignoring the cheers against him would stay focused on the one in front of him. Giving off his own little smirk he'd whisper up to the jock, "Why don't you, make me?"

As the two just stare each other down for a good second or two, there was one single person who wasn't attracted to the gathering crowd yet watching from afar. Jack Jaeger was leaning his back against a locker nearby the crowd with his arms crossed over his chest, glancing over at the two in their little Mexican standoff-stare off, through a blindspot between two guys watching the standoff. Brushing his bangs out of the way of his eyes he'd squint his eyes to see who exactly were the two in the standoff.

"Now then, what do we have here?" Jack said to himself in a whisper as he identified the two to be the football captain; Charlie Miller and the other to be Alex Shepherd. He knew not why they were fighting since he really wasn't paying attention till now but it was still interesting to watch, looking further into the fight that was about to ignite he'd get a good shot at Alex's eyes from here. They showed something that Jack hasn't seen for quite sometime, there was just something about him that stood out. He didn't know what, but he will find out. "Interesting…" A small evil smirk came to as he watched on.

Back to the two who were staring off, Charlie would chuckle a bit. Breaking the silence between them, in this kind of stare off it really depends who move first that would ignite the fight. It was Charlie who broke that with his little cocky chuckle. "So are we gonna stand here starin' at each other like faggots or are we gonna fig--?!" His last taunt was interrupted by Alex's fist who collided against Charlie's cheek, who jerked back from the force in that punch. Alex was already going for a second hit, with a left hook towards his temple but that was quickly intercepted by Charlie who launched a straight left at Alex's face. Now the fight was on.

Getting hit by his straight, Alex would stagger back a bit leaving Charlie room to try and punch his lights out. Like a boxer, Charlie swooped in on Alex's backed up stature getting in real close on him. The jock attempted to start launching some quick blows to his gut, in succession he'd repeatedly punch out Alex's stomach. Grunting he'd take that pain but that adrenaline from all of those hits had fueled him to just swing his left arm around his head and use his right to throw some punches down at his direction, all going to that blond head of his. After three punches, Alex would just pick him up all together with both arms, swinging him to the locker, with a big slam.

The crowd went wild for that one. With Charlie stunned from the blows to the head and the slam, Alex would use this time to mount him against the locker and just wail on him. Using his left forearm to hold his neck and choke him a bit he'd use his other to punch him out, over and over again. Gagging and grunting, Charlie was defenseless to Alex's assault. Picking up his head, Alex turning him around would slam his head against the locker door three times with the last one being the hardest. Charlie just fell like a bag of potato's from that brutal impact, but Alex wasn't done yet. Far from it. Once Charlie was on his back, Alex sprung on top of him and mounted him. Grabbing his bloody locks of hair with one hand and punching him out with the other, pummeling him into submission.

Elle watching this was just shocked, she had no idea Alex was this vicious. Covering her gasps, trying to refrain from getting disgusted by Charlie's bruised, cut up, and bloody face; she'd try to look at Alex who only at the time had a bloody nose and a tiny line of blood running down his lips. Also noting the animalistic rage in his eyes, it scared her. It was like he was taking out all of the bottled up rage inside of him, all out on Charlie who in return deserved it. But enough was enough.

"Alex…" She'd whisper trying to break away from the crowd to just get in there and break it up, but the crowd itself was just too wild. They'd push and shove as if it was a mosh pit or something.

"Get up! Get up you sonovabitch!!!" Alex yelled down at him as he got off of him and stood right in front of him, amazingly with all that punishment Charlie slowly sat up. Struggling to get on his knees, but that again was the biggest mistake. Alex upon Charlie getting on one knee had swung one punch to his eye, letting Charlie's head swing to the side. Another punch to the opposite side, letting his head swing to the other side. And finished him off with a knee to the face, putting Charlie down for good. Coughing and choking on his own blood.

A large grin of satisfaction came as he walked up next to him and looked down at his knocked out opponent. Jack who was watching from afar nodded his head in approval of how Alex handled the cocky jock, _'Not bad, not bad at all…almost makes me want to get in there.' _Jack thought to himself as he props himself off of the wall and took a step forward to approach the crowd, so he can break through and give his congrats to Alex for winning the fight. But before he can do that, all of a sudden a random redhead guy wearing the same football team jacket as Charlie had just launched a full-on tackle right against Alex's form without even him expecting it. Jack's eyes snapped open now standing in attention, trying to see what happened to Alex.

The redheaded jock had tackled Alex against the locker that he used to wail against Charlie, letting his back hit the locker with a loud smack. Slightly breaking and denting the locker behind him, giving off a loud yell of pain from the jock's tackle he'd identify who did that. Seeing his face, he knew it was one of Charlie's friends. Right when the redhead was about to mount Alex and throw a punch at him, Alex had kicked off his assailant knocking him off guard. Getting down from the locker he'd throw a heavy haymaker punch at the redhead, colliding with his nose. A tiny crack was heard between the two when the jock fell back unto three more similar dressed jocks, holding the redhead so he wouldn't fall onto the floor.

Walking to the middle, Alex desperately looked around himself at the three surrounding him from all sides, including the redhead one who just had his nose broken in. Four against one, nice. Since there was no way out of this, instead of taking the coward's way out. Alex would stand his ground, snatching his sweater jacket off of his shoulders he'd slam it against the ground, kicking it away. Throwing his hands in the air assuming a fighting stance, waiting for an opening. It's obvious these guys would probably just rush in there at the same time, so he'd have to get ready for it.

Just like Alex predicted they rushed in on him, quick like a fox, Alex ducking and sweeping into the first Jock he'd uppercut him right across the jaw and throw a swift elbow to the side of his face knocking him back. Just as quickly he did those two blows to the first guy, he twisted his body to the left of him and shoulder thrust the guy who tried to clothesline him. Getting those two out of the way he turned around and whipped his right arm around him, backhanding the guy behind him and then turning on his heel to launch a full-on haymaker to the guy's eye. But the force he put into that haymaker worked against his wishes since he kind of stumbled forward from it, which gave the broken in redhead the opportunity to move up behind Alex and get him in a headlock. A tight one at that too, choking the life out of him, not stopping even as Alex gagged and flailed around he'd tighten the grip.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!" Muttered out the redhead as he continued to strangle him from behind, waiting for the others to stagger themselves back to their feet. Even against the odds, Alex Shepherd was far from giving up. He'd fasten his feet against the floor and use enough force to propel himself and the redhead from behind back towards the locker, knocking the wind out of the redhead and himself in the process. Before allowing himself to fall unto his knees, Alex would elbow him in the nose once more and then fall down. Gasping for air and coughing.

The three who got to their feet had ran over to where Alex was intending to stomp him out. First one of them kicked him in the gut as he breathed for air, making him fall onto his belly coughing up blood. Next, the other kicked Alex in the ribs so hard that his body turned onto his back, and from there on in. The three just continued to stomp him out. In a futile attempt, Alex would just put his arms up to block all of the raining feet and try to curl up into a ball. The crowd went wild and hollered for more bloodshed, Elle in the back wanting to get in there and break it up but unable to due to the amount of people who kept shoving and jumping around was left powerless. Only to be able to watch her childhood friend who only wanted to make things right for her get stomped out to a bloody pulp.

"Somebody stop this!!! Help him!!!" She yelled, but received no reply. Elle clutched her hands together and closed her eyes shut, as if she was praying to some higher being so they can finally find someway to cease the mindless violence and save her friend. "Alex…." She'd whisper.

Now deciding enough was enough two school security guards came rushing down the stairway, kicking the door open and running to the ring of people gathered in the middle of the hallway. Ready with actual nightsticks which they never got to use before, only needed to use if a school riot breaks out, this was equivalent to one with a large brawl such as this one. Shoving their way past the students they were just a few steps away from the three jocks and their victim. Until the unexpected happened. A hand immediately pulled one of the guard's shoulder from behind, not only catching his attention but pulling him away from his partner.

"What the?!" Was the only words he could mutter before Jack's fist pulled back and collided with his face, punching him so hard that it knocked him out with just one hit. Noticing this he quickly dropped the body and continued to push and shove his way through the crowd getting to the next security guard. As the second guard was about to push his way through the last layer of students, Jack was nearing closer to him as well. Like a hunter about to pounce on his prey. Stalking to the guard's left side, Jack unleashed a devastating kick to the side of the guard's kneecap; snapping the bone in two the guard fell on his knee and screamed out a blood curdling yell, before Jack grabbed his head slamming him down to the floor and finishing him with a stomp to his chest. Knocking him out for good, maybe putting him in a coma while he was at it.

"Two down, four to go…" Whispered Jack, as he pushed past the last layer of people and entered into the ring of people where in the middle the three jocks were still stomping out Alex without a care in the world.

"Hey!" Yelled out, Jack. Getting the attention of one of them, the guy would be in the process of turning around before the ebony haired kid had pulled him by the shoulder and punching him twice across the face then silencing him with a spinning heel kick to the temple, the guy fell onto his back, lights out for Jock 1. Seeing their own get knocked out so stylishly they turned their heads and looked over at Jack who nonchalantly scratched the back of his head with his eyes closed and emitting a sigh as if he was confused over something.

"Hey now, that's not fair. Four against one? Are you Americans really that weak that you must use overwhelming force to solve such issues? Do no one talk about their problems vocally anymore or must they resort to solving their problems with such…brutal violence? I mean come on. That's just childish, don't you think?" Said Jack with that same charming deep yet alluring British accent, while still scratching the back of his head and smiling. The redhead slowly got up and staggered to join the two Jocks who didn't acknowledge the cocky yet cheerful attitude of the black haired teenager before them, they started to encircle him just like they did with Alex.

With a displeased sigh, Jack's hand fell free from the back of his head and his lids slowly opened up, glancing around himself. Analyzing his opponents, top to bottom, seeing their faults and what he can do against them. With a more darker tone of voice then his cheerful way of speaking he'd slowly smirk and lick his lips. "Hmph, guess not. Looks like we'll have to settle this like brutes don't we?…Fine by me, your choice…no hard feelings." Jack would whisper out as he just waiting there for them to rush him.

And so they did, one of them who rushed at him from his side would try launching a haymaker to Jack's temple but that attempt just didn't work out as he just bobbed his head back and swung his hand to the Jock's throat, upon connecting and hearing that pleasant gag from the male he'd lift up that same hand this time clutching it in the form of a fist knocking against his nose, once the guy had stepped back from the combined hits, Jack would use his other hand to send a devastating right hook to the Jock's jaw. Sending him down to the ground for good.

Right after that punch, one of them tried to grab Jack to initiate a headlock. But he anticipated it and jerked his head back, head butting the guy behind him. Using that momentum he grabbed that Jock's arm, whipping behind him would twist his arm behind his back and pushing him into the redhead, knocking them both against the locker. Realizing what had just happened, the two would look up at Jack from their downed position with such confused yet angry eyes. Especially the fact that Jack was indeed smiling down at them, he was having fun with them.

Using this short intermission, Elle would finally break free from the crowd and rush to Alex's side who was during the entire fight had crawled to the wall. Leaning against it, not wanting to move at all. "Alex!" Elle would exclaim, catching his attention.

"Elle…" He'd whisper, trying his best to focus his vision on her when she slid to his side. She checked his face and his body for wounds and broken bones, trying to not be useless at this time.

As she continued to aid Alex, Jack on the other hand was still looking down at the bewildered jocks. "Hehe, now come on guys! Where's your school spirit!? If you don't even have the stamina to go up against little 'ol me, how are you supposed to beat the Brahms wildcats? I heard this year they're pretty good, come on now! Go team!" Jack cheerfully exclaimed, mocking and egging them on. Jack didn't know if it was the fact that he was mocking them or reminding them of their upcoming game next week against the Wildcats that sparked them on, but whatever it was, the two were up and ready for more.

The redhead stayed at the locker while the other Jock tried to rush in on Jack to try and tackle him down, only for him to launch a nice big boot kick to his face. Right when he was going to fly back and fall down, Jack grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him right back up. Stunned from the kick, Jack just whipped him around and held him in a tight but a bit more dangerously. When he held the male down using his forearm pressed onto his throat, Jack went through his pocket and pulled out a pen. Jabbing it onto his neck, lightly but still with the firmness of a knife, drawing blood he'd hold the pen against the wound and back away, holding the Jock hostage with a pen.

The redhead's and the crowd's eyes widened when that happened, nobody really expected it so they just stayed quiet and the redhead was just still as a stone. Petrified and just so confused, he didn't know if he should just rush in there or just stay there. Again, a more dangerous Mexican standoff was made between Jack, his hostage, and the redhead Jock. But this specific standoff didn't last too long since Jack quickly disposed of the hostage, throwing him to the side using the tactic of surprise on his side. Upon throwing his hostage down to the floor he swept under the male's instinctual swing, with a swing of his own. Using his arm to clothesline him down to the ground with a loud thud.

"Hmm, that should do it…now the--?!" Jack's words were interrupted by the sight of the male who he kicked before right in the beginning of the fight actually standing up. Rarely do anybody actually get up from one of those kicks so it actually shocked him, quickly he assumed a martial arts stance and his features changed into a rather serious one only to look more into it. Noticing that the man was just practically stumbling around as if he was sleepwalking, sighing and laughing at himself in the inside for actually thinking he was going to get serious he'd just walk over to the man and flick him on the forehead. With that, he fell on his back like a ton of bricks. Turning around to the crowd he'd drop the pen that he used as a hostage tool and smirk.

"Where was I? Oh yes…" Jack said as he took a bow for the crowd who was still watching, they cheered him on and all, chanting his name as well. Standing straight he'd flick his wrist symbolizing that the show was over, they without question followed the order and tried to go on as if that large brawl never happened.

Making his way towards, Elle and Alex who were by the corner of the hallway. Jack offered up his hand down to the two, with a cheerful smile and his eyes closed. "Are you okay?" Jack said down to the two.

Elle looked up at the rather handsome male who had just defended her friend out of the blue, brutally, but nevertheless still saved him. Giving him a half-hearted smile she'd nod and glance back at Alex who was holding his gut and cringing a bit.

"Ugh, well…I don't think they broke anything…but I'll survive." Alex muttered up to the ebony haired male as he grabbed his hand, allowing Jack to slowly pull him back to his feet, Elle helped him up too, like holding his shoulders while Jack pulled him up. Alex stumbled a bit once he got back to his two feet but he quickly regained his balance.

"Forgive me, I couldn't bear to watch anymore of that. It just didn't seem right…" Jack said as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to find a way to explain his intrusion into Alex's fight, with a smile Alex just waved his hand about and pretty much brushed it off.

"Don't worry about it. It really wasn't fun fighting four guys by myself anyway." Alex said with a shrug which was stopped when Elle swung her arm around Alex's bruised bicep and leaned her head against his broad shoulders, trying to find comfort after such an event.

"No you don't understand, someone who can fight as good as you shouldn't have to waste his time fighting four weaklings such as these guys. I couldn't just stand there and let them disgrace your image like that, if they actually held some type of skill then…well I would have enjoyed watching you fight but…I'm sorry, I'm babbling." Jack laughed to himself feeling sort of embarrassed in front of these two, which is a trait he rarely shows. The two raised their eyebrow's at Jack's sudden remark about fighting people weaker then him, _'Weird…'_ Alex thought as he shook his head and continued to show how grateful he was.

"Well…uh, don't worry about it. What's done is done anyway, I'm sure they got the message you were sending." Alex reassured as he swung his arm around Elle who was still leaning on him, nodding his head Jack pointed to Emily who carried Charlie Miller. "I'm pretty much sure you established a message to that chap over there, am I right?"

Alex couldn't help but glare over at seeing him move but couldn't do anything about it, sighing he'd nod his head in agreement. "You can say that." He said as he looked away from Charlie and glancing down at Elle who's eyes were closed, after an ordeal like that she must have been tired.

"Good. Well, I'm sure our paths will cross again in different ways other then school. Besides…you owe me." Jack said the latter with him turning his back on the two and started on walking away from them, so he can leave them alone; most importantly Alex to ponder when he said 'you owe me'.

Alex immediately caught on, rubbing his temple he'd call out to Jack who was walking away from his sight. "I owe you? What are you talking about? I barely even know you!" He said as he let his arm fall to his side, wondering what exactly did this guy have in mind. First he saves him, then he puts a debt on him? What did he had up his sleeve?

Jack stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulders, "Your debt has four parts, four parts that needs to be fulfilled in order to fully pay me back. One…what is your name?" He said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, still looking over his shoulder.

"Alex Shepherd."

The ebony haired male nodded his head and smiled, already liking the ring to it. "Alex…it's got a nice ring to it. Hmph, consider the first part of your debt paid." Jack said as he turned his head forward and continued to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name?" Alex called out to him, Elle opened her eyes, confusingly glancing at Alex and the other male who was walking away from them. She didn't know why they were introducing themselves like this so she didn't want to interfere.

"A name means nothing in this world, after a week, you're just another statistic…" Jack would reply to him as he continued to walk, not looking back.

"What's that supposed to mean? How are we supposed to be friends if I don't know your name?" Alex yelled, that caused Jack to stop once more and actually think about what he had just said. _'Friends?'_, just thinking about it had caused Jack to smile but quickly shake it off getting back into his persona.

"It's Jack." He muttered before walking once more towards his dropped pen that has been dipped in the blood of that jock whom he had pummeled into submission, picking it up he'd twirl it around idly as he picked up his pace and continued walking again.

"You know, Alex. You're going to be late for Math class…" Jack said with a laugh as he slips into the classroom to his right, just as the bell rings. Alex so caught up with what happened in the past ten minutes he should have been getting his textbook from his locker had totally forgot about Ms. Henderson's classroom.

"YOU GOTTA BE SHITTIN' ME!!!" Alex yelled out in shock as he just realized that he's going to have to endure the yelling of a lifetime. Elle rubbed her ears from being so close to him when he had his little spaz moment, slapping him upside his head to get his attention.

"You know, I'm late too…" She said as she rolled her eyes and propped him on her shoulders so she could at least help him get to class.

_x- - Devil May Cry._

_**Author's note: **__Phew, what a chapter. It was long but it was worth it, sorry if it's hard to read. I know I got a lot to work on but, you guys can help me too. Tell me what went wrong, tell me what I did right. Tell me what you liked or what you hated. I'll work on it and all, remember people I thrive on reviews. So please review after reading this! Oh by the way, I wanted to mention this sooner but you know the tune Elle was humming to Alex and the lyrics on the first chapter? Yeah, that was Alex's theme from Silent Hill: Homecoming. You should hear it, it nails Alex's character dead on. Plus it's pretty soothing. That theme will have it's appearance another time in this tale, but later on when it matters. The next chapter will be a bit iffy but I'll try to get it done. So yeah, thanks for reading and please review!_


	4. Chapter IV: From Jack with love

_**Author's note: **__The disclaimer; I do not own Silent Hill, Konami, and Double Helix. Since that's now out of the way lets press onto more important news. Chapter III was a success obviously from your reviews, I was nervous about the fighting descriptions but you guys cleared that for me. I'm glad you all liked it, and more importantly…I'm glad you guys loved the inclusion of the new mysterious character; Jack. I hope you'll love this chapter just as much as you loved the others. I even gave him an insight as I started to learn a bit on British slang, now I know it's not going to be perfect since well…I'm not British but I'll try. Makes this story a bit more realistic you know? Especially if Jack was born in London and all. My credits go out to: Mayura-Hikari-090, Trish, and Liquid. Thank you so much guys! I hope to get more reviews as the story continues on, maybe from others too? Oh well, here we are with chapter IV. Happy reading._

**Chapter IV: From Jack with love**

"Now this is what I can call, one wicked time! Aye, mate?" Said Jack with that smooth, deep, alluring cockney accent as he turned his head to Alex sitting next to him. Obviously with sarcasm heavily dipped in his tongue.

"Oh yeah, this definitely one of the best days of my life. I think this is better then sex or something! Here I am, sitting here, scheduled to leave this godforsaken classroom in another…" Alex would pause to look at his watch, which read; 4:30, sighing out of desperation and hopelessness for spending another half-an hour stuck in detention with only Jack and the definition of the heavyweight middle-aged balding dean, Mr. Parker.

"Oh, lets say…thirty minutes only to stare at the world's ugliest fat guy posing as a high school dean. Then yeah…this is one hell of a party. Mm-hmm, yeah…thrilling." Nodding his head with mock enthusiasm as he allowed his chin to prop himself against his crossed forearms, for support while just raising his right hand just a little bit to rub against the bruise on his cheek and the black eye that he got from this afternoon's brawl.

Jack wasn't the problem, it was the need to rather be outside then be stuck in here. Plus, Jack kept Alex from going insane or rather just writing on the desks waiting to be yelled at some more. The way Jack would just mess with some teachers that gave him the irks was just hilarious yet he still played himself to be the good little intelligent British boy who never gets in trouble whenever he wants, or he could be that cheerful yet so cocky asshole that you just want to punch out but can't; he could change character like that in a second. That's just how in the couple of hours on the first day of being around Jack Jaeger can be like, it was actually entertaining.

The two were thrown into detention along with the five football team jocks for the large fight that took place around between first and second period, with Jack and Alex in a separate classroom then the other five in hopes of not mixing the two together. But the weird thing is, the six people including the Jocks and Alex deserved detention but Jack? He did way more, such as hospitalize two school security officers and of course participate in the fight. Plus, the use of a pen as a contraband to hold a fellow student hostage. With those charges, Jack should have been expelled! Yet he was sitting next to Alex, as if he didn't do anything wrong. Even having the free time and the guts to joke around during his punishment as if he should have been receiving his lucky break more gracefully.

Catching on Alex's sarcasm, Jack would lean over towards Alex's side, pretending to whisper but obviously not talking low enough to do so. He'd cup his hand next to his mouth and start yapping away, knowing full-heartedly that Mr. Parker was looking directly at them. Those beady little eyes hidden behind lens crafter prescription glasses, eying them just slightly above the top of his newspaper. "Well now, aren't you a sharp little bugger aren't you? Well you are right about one thing, Alex. That guy is pretty ugly…" Jack said, loud enough that it wasn't yelling but audible enough for the dean to hear it from the other side of the classroom whereas the two sat in the back.

Alex couldn't help but try his best to stifle a laugh, using his sweater jacket's sleeve to cover the lower half of his face from just breaking out like that. But even so, Mr. Parker couldn't stand it anymore. Slamming his newspaper down onto the desk loudly to catch the attention of the two, he'd stand up and jab his pudgy finger at them, trying to show force of his position as a dean and not some lowly teacher.

"Alright, that's enough! You two, shut your pieholes back there!!!" Yelled Mr. Parker, Alex stopped laughing and just looked him dead in the eyes. While Jack didn't stop laughing, slowly coming to a stop he'd wipe a tiny tear from his eyes before flipping a bang away from his sight.

"Come now, Mr. Parker. It's all bunch of fun and games! Can't we just sit here and eat up our time here by conversing like normal human beings? It's not our fault some of us can't be at our flat's right now watching the tele with our mum's slaving over a hot cooker just to feed you more of those biscuits or whatever it is that you fancy that made you soooo….um…" Jack paused his teasing to rub his smooth chin to come up with a word to replace _fatass, pudgy, _anything to do with the word fat, yet still sound so pleasing to the ear.

"…Lively?" He completed with a eyes closed cheerful smile with mock innocence.

Mr. Parker's face upon hearing this had lit up like a cherry with rage, Alex just laughed on and on. He couldn't hold it back anymore, it was just too much! Jack was a riot. Grunting, Mr. Parker would stroll over to Jack and Alex's desk and continued to jab his large index finger at Jack's grinning face. "Grrargh…you have no idea how much I loathe you…Mr. Jaeger…you have no idea…why? Why are you still here? Why am I still staring at you, why are you sitting on my desk? Why am I still dealing with your bull? Can you answer that? I still don't understand how you managed to avoid getting expelled or a superintendent's suspension or anything for that matter?! But a petty detention?! How?! WHY?!"

Alex covered his mouth as he was kind of red from laughing so much, he had to stay silent because just by looking in those emerald hues of Jack's…he could tell he have something up his sleeve to torment the poor man's mentality. Clasping his hands together, he looked up at his dean and tilted his head slightly to the right.

"It's so simple, Mr. Parker. It's so simple that a fifth grader can understand! Would you like to know?" Jack said as he motioned him over to his direction more discreetly with his fingers, Mr. Parker being naive at this point would lean in and put his ear forward for Jack to explain.

"It's because you touch yourself at night…" He said in a low yet audible tone for Alex to hear too, he just managed to stifle yet again a more louder laughter. It was even more funnier since Jack kept a straight face and the same eat shit smile too while Mr. Parker exploded yet again, with another loud grunt and slamming both of his palms onto Jack's desk, staring him down almost. Well a one-sided stare down to say the least.

"You think you're funny don't you? Huh? Do you think it's funny to hospitalize two school safety security officers who were just trying to do their jobs?! Did you know the one you kicked in the kneecap? You know you snapped and shattered his entire knee cap bone? You know he won't be able to walk again?! Do you think that's funny!? And you can so much walk out of here with only a detention under your belt and not rotting away in some Juvenile detention center somewhere?! Huh? You're scum you know that Jack? You're freakin' scum!" Yelled down Mr. Parker, letting out his true feelings towards the ebony haired child that he's been harboring for so long so he wouldn't lose his job over it. He snatched his glasses off of his face just so he stare into that smug face more clearly.

"Well they must have not been so important to the school because…well…I'm still here. Also…because…**I'm just so gosh darn cute to expel**!!!" Jack said the latter with a feigned sugary attitude, almost representing one of those cute Japanese female hosts when he said the latter. As he stared into the eyes of the dean, never breaking eye contact with him. The dean could see in his eyes that he have no remorse what he's done, and he could do it again within a heartbeat. That was the sad part of it, sighing he'd shake his head and shove his glasses back on and turn his back on the two.

"You're a lost case, Jaeger…I'm wasting my time and my voice yelling at you…" He said before he started to walk away from their desks and pulling out a pack of Newport cigarettes, as he walked away he turned the pack upside down and started continuously slamming the pack against his other open palm. "Listen here you two, I'm going out for a smoke. I'll be back in a few…try not to kill each other while I'm gone. Okay?"

Mr. Parker said as he finished packing his cigarettes and was about to walk out the door, the only thing that stopped him from opening the door and ripping open his freshly packed cigs was Jack's hand raising in the air as if he was in class about to ask a question. "Need a light, mate?" Jack asked.

He shook his head as he began to slap his pockets for his own lighter. "No thanks, Jack. I won't be needed anything from yo--…" He paused himself in his reply as he noticed that he didn't have his lighter in his pocket like usual, whipping his head towards Jack who idly waved the silver cased lighter in his hand. His lighter.

"Ugh…." Mr. Parker didn't even bother to ask how did Jack pick pocketed his lighter out of his hands without noticing, all he did was open his hands out for him to catch it. And that's what Jack did, he threw it to him and Mr. Parker caught it and with that done he opened the door and began to walk out.

"Enjoy your fag, Mr. Parker!" Exclaimed Jack happily as he waved him on, Mr. Parker stopped on his way to think about what Jack had just told him. Then had suddenly remembered that fag is what they call cigarettes or cig squares in London rather then a homosexual person, nodding his head he'd lazily wave back and shut the door behind him.

Now that Mr. Parker was out of the room, Jack took a deep breath and leaned his back against his chair as if a large weight was lifted off of his shoulders. "Phew, mate…what a nutter. Gosh, and I thought he was just a forty year old virgin who never seen a fanny before in his life other then the usual pornography! Dear god…well at least that's over." Jack said with a deep breath as he turned his sights on Alex who was basically watching the show before him with his own eyes, not wanting to interfere between Mr. Parker and Jack.

"Well…you got some balls talking like that to Mr. Parker don't you?" Alex said as he leaned the side of his face on his hand while watching him, Jack rolled his eyes and just smiled coolly.

"Please, it doesn't take much to put a nutter like him in his place." Jack said it as if it was nothing, only makes him imagine what else was he capable of doing?

"Yeah but, at a first glace…you didn't seem like the type of guy to be talking down to a dean like that. That's all…it just caught me by surprise." Alex said honestly, not that him talking to the dean bothered him or anything. It's just that when he first used to see him in his class, he thought of him as that genius that teachers would adore since he doesn't have the look of someone who doesn't have a life yet still can be as smart as someone who attends MIT or some other Ivy-league university.

"Well, Alex…have you ever heard the term…**don't judge a book by it's cover**? Well for me…that term really does suit me well. There is more then meets the eye when it comes to me, Alex. As there should be to you." Jack said with an smirk that switched to a more sincere smile towards the latter of the sentence. Alex upon hearing that exchange of words had just glanced away and tried to think of things that people wouldn't know about him, things that he keeps hidden that people couldn't see either because of his fake smiles or whenever he tells people 'it's ok' when it really isn't? There wasn't that much time to elaborate on that since Jack was well on using this time that Mr. Parker wasn't present to actually get to know his new _friend._

"But enough about me, tell me about yourself." Jack said as he proceeded to let his chin rest against his knuckle and keep eye contact with Alex.

Alex blinked and wanted to glance the other way but that gaze Jack had on him was powerful, yet soothing. It was like, it was ok. It was like he could have the certainty to open up to him about anything with eyes like those, just with a simple gaze. Shaking his head to leave his gaze he'd rub the back of his head thinking of what to tell him.

"Uhh, well…that's not a happy subject, Jack. I mean…what is there for me to tell you? I was born and raised in Shepherd's Glen all my life. And I have myself one hell of a crazy family. Pretty much it." Alex said with a shrug of his shoulder, he didn't know what else to tell him. There was either so little or so much he could go on and on about. Jack even with that little amount took that and turned it into many possibilities into what it could mean behind the lines, like a psychiatrist.

"Well…when you say "crazy family" what do you mean by that? The usual father and mother who don't know how to raise their son and make his life a living hell or a bunch of nutters running around with chainsaws and go about killing people? What, come on give me some detail here!" Jack said with a little laugh as he cleared his throat, trying to use some dry humor to ease Alex up a bit so he go on about getting to know him better.

Alex chuckled at his little joke and looked at the window, looking at the orange sky and the setting sun. It made his mind at ease along with Jack's words to try and think of something to tell him. "Well…my dad, he used to be in the military. U.S. Special forces, a Green Beret. Now he's the town's sheriff. Then there's my mom, the average housewife who is the usual type of mom. The kind who would spend her time either getting to have some lady time with the rest of the housewives in the town for a book club or sew dresses for them, also the kind that would go to PTA's in school to become more involved in their children's progress and all. I never really cared for either my mom or dad, because they never cared for me. What goes around comes around you know…" Alex said as he looked down at his watch, idly as he continued to talk about himself or rather his family life. A subject he'd rarely talk about to anyone, other then Elle. And Elle he's known for years while Jack, he's only known for a couple of hours but there was just this aura about him that was just saying _"Open up to me, it's ok."._

Jack never uttered a single word as he continued to sit there, listening to every detail he'd give about his family lifestyle. This was an interesting topic for Jack too, since he never really came from a happy family lifestyle anyway.

"My mom always pretended that she cares for me, it's so fake…I can see it in her eyes, the way she looks at me. I only call her 'mom' because I can't think of anything better or appropriate to call her besides mom, I'd call her by her actual name but that would just be rude. Then there's my dad, I really think he hates me. I think he can't stand me, like…I'd probably just be a stranger sleeping in his house rather then his son or just some soldier he'd try to drill before sending them into war. And then there's Joshua…" A small smile lit up in his face upon mentioning his brother's name, Jack caught onto this as fast as his lips curled into the said smile. There was something more to this then parental neglect, and he'd get to the bottom of it in either a half-an hour or five minutes. Depending if Mr. Parker manages to smoke his entire pack to drown his sorrows away so he wouldn't have to deal with Jack any longer.

"Josh, he's like the light of all my problems. That kid is just so…heh, like how my family treats me shit and makes me feel like I don't belong. Josh is the reverse, he actually looks up to me, loves me, treats me like a big brother. He always comes to me with his problems no matter how small or big they are…man, it almost makes me feel like I belong. You know? Like I actually deserve to be carrying the last name Shepherd then just tot it around because my dad is one so I must be one. But then…" His smile faded away back into the idle frown once more, Jack took his chin off of his knuckle and continued to look over him. Analyzing him to the fullest as he listened in.

"Favoritism comes in naturally for us, Shepherds. My mom and dad treat him so special, and I'm not talking about the whole 'oh daddy loves my little brother more because he gets candy and I don't.' Heh, I wish it was so simple. Like my dad treats me like complete utter shit but treats Josh like a prince, my mom fakes her love and feelings for me while for Josh…they're real. It's like…I don't exist to them…literally. And I don't like it…" Alex said as he glanced away from Jack rubbing his arm, letting the fabric of his sweater jacket feel itself against the bandaged hand of Alex's.

"Josh, is really the only reason I stay in that house…" He slowly looked up at Jack's facial expression, it was a true facial expression of pain and grief, usually Jack is an ace for faking and fronting emotions but this was real. He actually felt sorry for the Shepherd, he really did. Even if it didn't compare to his family life or whatever he'd like to call his _family, _it was still pretty sad. Alex noticed this and shook his head, trying to dismiss the conversation completely. "Sorry, dude…I think I went a little too far on that one…"

Jack was completely lost in his thoughts, images would flash through the ebony haired male's mind. Like images of being a six year old little boy with only a shirt and your underpants sitting by the curb on the street of London, in the rainy weather. His ebony locks of hair falling onto his head, draping his face with his drenched bangs. The Young Jack would be curled up in a ball against the wall with only the shirt on his back and a bloody KA-BAR bowie knife to call his own, the blood on his hands would never wash away no matter how much it rained on the poor little boy.

"Ja-jack? Jack!!!" Alex called out, waking Jack from his thoughts and flashbacks. He snapped to attention and looked up at the Shepherd. Breathing a bit heavily he'd rub his temples.

"You ok? I thought I lost you there…" Alex said, tapping Jack's shoulder. Trying to comfort him after him switching from the past to the present so swiftly, Jack took a deep breath and looked up at him with the same comforting smile he had before.

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying about me though. But…I can understand where you are coming from with a crazy family." Jack said with a laugh but then quickly changed the subject, remembering the girl who was leaning on him when they were talking for the first time. Elle Holloway.

"So this Elle girl, do you fancy her?" He said with a little smile leaning in to see Alex's true first impression that question, and Jack's thoughts came true as Alex's cheeks blushed crimson and he took his hand off of his shoulder to wave them around frantically in front of him.

"No! No, no, no. We're not like that…we-we're friends…we've been friends since like 2nd grade. Back there I was just looking out for her well-being that's all…"

"Uh-huh…"

"No girl deserves to be treated that way, Jack. Cheated on and then just throw to the curb as if they were nothing. I've been down that road and it isn't pretty, I don't want Elle to endure the same sadness that's all…" Alex said glancing away from Jack's emerald gaze, his cheeks still hot as he thought of how sad she was when she had opened up to him about what Charlie did. He bit his lip and tried to rid himself of those thoughts for now.

"You really do fancy this girl don't you? She means the world to you does she not?" Jack said, rubbing his temples as he was looking over at Alex. Reading him like an open book, Alex nodded and looked back at him.

"Yeah, you can say that." His lips curled into a smile, and his redness still didn't go away. Jack laughed at this, not at him but with him. It was sweet to see a guy still actually like a girl for who she is and not how she looks anymore in this world, that is a rare thing. And that is coming from a guy to ponder about too. Looking down at his watch, Jack would smirk and stand up from the desk picking up his backpack, looking down at Alex he'd jerk his head towards the door.

"It's four forty-five. I don't think that old fart will mind if we make like a tree and leave, will he? I'll drive you home." Jack said with a cheerful smile, Alex did provide him with some story time so the least he can do is drive him home. Not that many people he knew drove a car, he himself have to take a bus if he's too lazy to walk to school from his house. So Alex nodded his head and picked up his things.

"Why not?" Alex grinned as they decided to leave just leave a bit early, in reality they'd be doing Mr. Parker a favor for not dealing with these two for long.

A couple of minutes later the two pulled in front of the school and Jack pulled out the keys to his Aston Martin DBS V12, a European model of a high performance sports car. The color of the car could be described as a graphite grey with a blue tint. The rims of the car shared the same qualities as well, it was just one magnificent looking car. Alex had to blink a couple of times, maybe rub his eyes a bit just to see if he would be riding in this.

"No way! No freakin' way, this is your car?!" Alex yelled out in excitement and in disbelief as Jack pressed the little button on his keychain to make the little _'beeping'_ sound signaling that the doors were unlocked, Jack could just smirk. There was nothing cocky he could say that could match or overthrow the beauty of this car. Not even bothering to acknowledge that he'd walk around the other side and open the door of the driver side, looking over the model he'd nod his head.

"Get in, Shepherd." Jack would have said with a small smirk, it was a man thing to be idolizing cars and whatnot. Alex without hesitation would just pop open the door and just get his merry little self in, closing the door as swiftly but as carefully as possible. He wouldn't want to tarnish such a beauty. Now realizing it when he looked around the car's interior, he noticed it was fitted for an American to drive due to the driver part of the car being on his left rather then his right, Alex was rather pleased and amazed to even be sitting in such a car.

"I think I love you." Alex just said as he strapped his seatbelt on and put his backpack on the leather seating of Jack's backseat, Jack sighed and shook his head maintaining that smile.

"It's a wonder how am I so used to this sort of thing." Jack chuckled as he said that while putting his keys into the ignition, letting the car purr for his new friend. "So how far do you live, yank?"

-----------

A ten minute ride around town plus, the five minutes it took to drive to Alex's house they were now finally in front of the large place. Looking out of his closed, tinted windows he nodded his head at the large house that the Shepherd family lived in. "Now this one nice, terrence you have here, Alex." He said as he looked at the house from it's outside nature, it looked like a Victorian model or something. Jack couldn't put his finger on it exactly but it was nice, turning his head he'd see Alex grab his bag and take off his seatbelt.

"Yeah, everyone says that. It's a wonder how I'm used to this sort of thing, right Jack?" Alex said with a little smirk of his own along with a joint simultaneous laugh they shared in. When they both finished they both gave their handshakes and their nods before parting ways till tomorrow.

"I will see you in class tomorrow, right? Or are you going to be busy licking your wounds?" Jack said as he left the passenger seat, noticing Alex's bruises, his black eye, his cut lip, and tied up knuckle. Looking down at his own battle marks he'd wave his hand over at him as if it was nothing.

"Tch, whatever Jack! This is just a flesh wound!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh at that and sigh. "Right, see you tomorrow. Alex." He said with that trademark smile before closing the passenger door and took a deep breath as he looked out of his own window to see Alex walk around the car and head across the lawn. Till of course, another car passed by and parked itself onto the driveway. Instead of driving off, Jack actually stayed and watched from his tinted windows where the others couldn't see him from the outside. He wanted to observe this family life Alex talked about.

Alex turned around to see his dad's off-duty car park and the doors fly open, for his little brother to come dropping his backpack unto the floor, running into Alex's arms. "Alex!!!" Josh yelled before jumping onto him, Alex responded in picking him up and swinging him around.

"Ahh, hey squirt! Gah, not so hard…you might break me in half!" Alex joked, but Josh let go and then looked up at Alex's face to see the cuts and bruises. Josh gasped at this and covered his mouth to stifle it.

"Oh man! What happened to you?" Josh asked as he looked up at him with those big brown eyes of his, obviously concerned about his well-being. It's not even day where he comes home all bruised and battered.

"Don't worry about it, Josh. I'm good, just a little scrap I got into in school today." Alex said as he ruffled Josh's hair, all Josh did was tilt his head to the side to look up at his wounds a bit more but then narrowed his eyes. Josh then pointed his finger up at him as if he was going to send him to jail or something, Alex backed up a bit from this.

"You better have walked out of that fight with them looking worse then you, Alex!!!" Josh yelled as he pointed up at him, hoping that his brother didn't let himself get beaten up and fight back or better yet, fight back and win.

Alex laughing it off would get on his one knee and hold his shoulders, "How about this? Why don't I tell you all about it over…hmm…lets see, Cream soda or Orange Soda?" He said both suggesting the Shepherd siblings similar favorite sodas other then the generic Pepsi and others. Josh rubbed his chin as if he was some big shot thinking about giving him a lead role in a movie or just giving him the role of a janitor or something.

"Hmm…can we have both? Like try them both out one by one?"

"Deal."

"WHOO!!!" Josh excitedly jumped onto Alex's arms again, embracing him tightly over him getting to spend some quality time with him, getting to drink both of their favorite soda's, and hearing a cool fighting story. This was going to be the best Monday!

"Not so fast, I still got to talk to him myself. Josh, go start on your homework." Adam said as he got all of his stuff from the car and slammed the door, giving Alex the 'look'. That meant trouble, Josh knew it all to well. Sighing disappointedly he'd let go of Alex and start walking into the house.

"Fine…"

With Josh gone, Adam took off his Sheriff's jacket and slammed it onto the lawn and got in Alex's face. "What the hell is the matter with you, Alex?!"

"What do you mean what the hell is the matter with me?!"

"Why am I hearing about some school riot, started by you! Huh? Now you're some sort of troublemaker huh? Huh?!" Adam yelled over at him, giving Alex's tiny shoves on his shoulders, with every word. Alex then got in his father's face this time, not taking it tonight.

"What do you mean, I started?! There was no school riot, _**DAD!**_ It was just a bunch of stupid, steroid pumping jocks jumping the shit out of me! That's all there was to it, you think I'm just going to stand there and take it?!" Alex yelled back, looking at his father eye-to-eye since they were the same height, Alex growing taller everyday didn't help. Soon he'd be taller then him, but height didn't matter in this little talk. The two continued to yell back and forth, the bickering between the two was so loud the neighbors had their lights on and looked over at the scene from their windows. Lillian hearing the argument from the inside had left her sewing priorities and went outside to see what was going on.

"Honey? Why are you two fighti--?!" Her words would get interrupted by Adam instantly, without even looking at her pointing the finger and shutting her up.

"Not now, Lillian! Now get in the house! Get the fuck in the house!!!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs, she was shocked at the sudden anger rise in her husband. Even though she was used to it, but this was one of the rare times that they'd take this outside, biting down on her lip she'd grip her necklace and managed to speak out once more against his wishes.

"If you're going to make yourselves look like fools, then do it inside! Not in the public's eye where EVERYONE can see how ignorant and stupid we are!!!" Both Alex and Adam were silenced for a second as they looked at each other then at their surroundings, they were still in the yard and a good couple of people from their windows at the arguing males. This was a bad image for not only their family but he himself as a sheriff, people might think he beats his wife or his children if he's giving off this type of message. Which he doesn't. Looking back at Lillian who managed to actually speak against him for the first time, it kind of threw him off guard as well. Maybe she couldn't take it anymore with bottling it up, probably that was it.

Lillian stormed off of the porch and went right in both of their faces, mostly Adam's and really got in on it. "Oh? Now you're quiet?! Go on, Adam! Yell a bit more, maybe people all the way in BRAHMS CAN HEAR YOU FROM HERE?! Yes, I know Alex got into a fight in school today. But if your going to use these parenting 'method's' of yours, then do it where people don't see you and think your probably either going to smack me or Alex around to keep us quiet!" She yelled out, she really was taking it out on him now. Worse possible scenario at this time, Adam for once was actually put in his place. He began to put his hands in front of him trying to illustrate with hand gestures to state he would never do such a thing.

"Now Lillian…"

"No! Don't give me that! Now, _**ADAM**_, you listen to me. I want you and Alex to get inside of the house, right now! No if, ands, or buts! Do you hear me?!"

"But honey…"

"Do you get me, soldier?!"

Without a single word, all he would do is sigh and walk past Alex going inside of the house, leaving the door open for both of them to go in. Now Alex would just stare up at his mother, whom he never seen this side of her before. He always known her to be the quiet, submissive one. It really is the quiet ones you have to watch out for, without her even to say anything to him he'd go inside as well.

Taking a deep breath she'd follow him in and close the door behind them, without the three knowing, from Alex's and Josh's room above on the upper floors, the young Shepherd was watching from above. He saw the whole thing, with a sigh he'd continue to just sit there and look out to the sky, if seen tears can be streaming down Josh's rosy cheeks at the moment.

Sniffing and wiping his tears, he'd close his eyes and hold his hands together, bowing his head in prayer. "Dear lord, please…please help my family love each other and stop fighting? Please, lord…I-I can't take it anymore of this and I don't know what I'd do…please, save my family? Amen." With that prayer made, hoping that the God he was praying to would hear his plea and save the Shepherd family from further this distance. With one last sigh he'd look at the sun as it finally had set and the night sky had finally decided to loom over Shepherd's Glen.

Josh would close the window and now start on his homework, no doubt Alex would be in any mood to follow up on the storytelling and soda barge.

----------

From the driver seat, Jack sat through the entire thing. From what he could see, he was honestly underestimating how crazy he said Alex's family was. Him and his father just can't get along, at all. There must be something deeper to it, and he'd find out. But besides all that good stuff, there was something very clear after seeing this. Getting him to _**The Foundation**_ would be harder then it looks with a family like this on his back, a loving brother, and that girl as his priority. No, not even. It seems that Elle Holloway and his brother are his only lifeline in this world left, with these two factors in his way. There would be no way in hell he'd get Alex to agree with him, but that potential couldn't be let go just like that.

"Interesting…" Jack said with that same evil smirk that he bore when he first saw, Alex fight the first time against the jocks. Just when he was pondering on how can he draw him to the Foundation, his cellphone rang. He went through his pocket and pulled it out, flipping it open he'd press his ear against it hearing his contact on the other line.

"Yes, it's me." Jack answered, the voice spoke more not allowing Jack to speak at all for a while. "Yes, I understand…I know I'm supposed to make the hit at the Pulse, but I think I found something more interesting then our little Japanese mafia fiends." He said with a smirk before eying the Shepherd estate once more, rolling his eyes and sighing at the voice obvious distaste with what he said.

"Yes, yes, I know! All will be done in due time, we have enough money to drown your sorrows anyways. But I found something more interesting then pulling money from our White Claudia ring….yes, remember that _'apprentice' _I've told you that I've been looking for? Well…I think I found him." Jack licked his lips to the idea of having, Alex Shepherd as his own but that was quickly dismissed at the voice's insult. "What?! Well I never…oh you, argh! So what if I'm only seventeen?! I can still kill everyone of our little group without even trying! You know that. Or must I prove it to you?" Even if Jack can remain calm and cool but it was this one man that irked him and it was almost impossible to be himself around him without looking like a immature brat which is not him at all.

"Yes, yes, I know what you are capable of…Jack the Ripper. If I doubted your skills…why would you be my second-in-command? Hmm? My right hand man? My right wing? There is no need to be so hostile my boy…" The voice said as he sipped on a glass of fine wine, also enjoying the works of Mozart in the background of the call. Jack rolled his eyes at his little nickname within the mafia he was in, the gang, whatever he preferred it to be called. He didn't care, it wasn't that he hated his nickname. It was just that it suited him so well, but he would try not to show such pride to him over a call.

"Anyway, back to more pressing matters. I found my apprentice, I was going to call you first to tell you that I was going to be taking off from our little hit on the Black Lotus. Let them live, just a little longer. Till I get everything prepared, keep sending our informants to tell them that they should pay us the money for the drugs, keep giving them warnings. Even if they don't pay or not, keep our mole in there to watch over them. I know you have no intention on letting them live, and truthfully…neither do I. I'd love to skin them all with a rusty scalpel if given the chance. But I have more important matters that needs to be dealt with." Jack said with such finesse and grace in his voice, he almost didn't sound like a killer his name claims to be. He still sounds like the same seventeen year old half British and half German boy who isn't capable of doing no such deed. One cannot judge a book by it's cover indeed.

"I see, well fine. You have the right idea by keeping, Takashi there to keep tabs on that snake, Kazuya. I really am getting tired of him holding out on my money…" The voice said more irritable then before, nor did Jack care. He didn't care about the money or anything, what was his goal in there?

"Well, I'll keep you updated. Boss, do me a favor…will you mate? Can you prep the Foundation for Friday? Give out invitations and announcements to all the gangsters and the so-called 'hood rats' these idiots hang with?" Jack said, with the utter distaste of having to use the term hood rats as some of the lower-ranked gang members call the usual women and such who have nothing to do with their lives besides throw it all away to hang out with a bunch of nothings.

"Will do. But Jack, will this apprentice of yours come through? How do you know he won't back down?"

"Don't worry, I have my ways. Till next time." Jack said as he hung up the phone and threw it unto the passenger seat, he took a deep breath and looked out the window at the Shepherd estate once more before driving away. Friday is going to be a great day, but first, Elle's place looks very promising. All he hopes right now is that Judge Holloway doesn't mind his appearance.

"This will prove to be interesting, at least something can tear away the boredom of my life."

_x- - Devil May Cry._

_**Author's note: **__Wow! What a chapter, huh? Quite some bonding that was done between Alex and Jack. Just what is the Foundation?! This mysterious mafia that Jack is apparently from at such a young age, already being 2__nd__-in-command, what is all that about? Now they were also behind the White Claudia drug ring back with Michael Kauffman back in Silent Hill? Sure it was before Jack's time but still, what is with that? And what does Jack have in store for Alex being that for some odd reason he chose him as a 'apprentice'? And what exactly is Jack going to do to Elle or why is he going there in the first place!? AND WHO WILL DRINK ALL THE ORANAGE SODA OR CREAM SODA?! WILL IT BE JOSH SHEPHERD, ALEX SHEPHERD, or the mysterious JACK THE RIPPER?! XDDD. All will be explained in the next chapter!!! Please give reviews and give me your thoughts on this chapter, I had to bleed my heart out for this one so you know. Tell me what you were thinking, what you will be hoping for, or expecting, or what you didn't expect from our enigma Jack? Tell me, I want to hear your thoughts people. It fuels me not only to write more but to come up with some interesting ideas, I'm already thinking of a sequel to this! Remember, this is mostly a flashback. Give me some reviews, PLEASE!!! Thank you for reading!^^ P.S.: I HATE newports!!! .  
_


	5. Chapter V: Take me

_**Author's note: **__I'm back! Sorry I took quite sometime with this chapter, but have no fear, Dante is here! Haha, yes corny, throw tomatoes at me later in the reviews or something okay? I think we got somewhere with that little bonding Alex and Jack went through together alone in detention, we even got a front seat view of Adam Shepherd's "parenting method's". I know I've been gone for a couple of days, forgive me. But I'm back now, and now to fulfill your reading pleasures. My credits go out to: Mayura-Hikari-090 for being a constant reader of this story and of course Liquid for helping me work out the kinks of the plot as the story goes on. Mayura, I'm glad you find Jack intriguing. I try my best to make him like that so it can catch people's eye, I will not make him like any mary sue OC…or hope I don't make him like any other mary sue. Do me a favor, Mayura-Hikari-090...please try to get others of this site to read up on this story. If it's interesting to you, then try to share it with others! It would make me so happy. Ok, onto business; The disclaimer; I do not own Silent Hill, Konami, and Double Helix. Now that that's out of the way, lets get down to this nice little piece here! If I'm able to not be so sleepy after this chapter, I might do another one on the same night. Lets hope, shall we? Happy reading._

**Chapter V: Take me**

Friday night. One of the most exciting things a Shepherd can do on a Friday night? The answer to that is…homework! And lots of it, thanks to Ms. Henderson and Mr. Malone. It took him about an hour an a half to finish the whole thing due to him procrastinating and taking little breaks to just steer his mind away from the complicated math problems and the boring history document based questions, a.k.a. DBQ's. Now all Alex was doing at the moment was lay down in the middle of his room, really enjoying the company of the rug he's laying on and the No. 2 pencil that he's idly twirling between his fingers while just staring up at the ceiling fan. One word to sum up what he was going through; boredom. A small sigh left Alex's lips as he continued to stare up the fan.

'_Ahh, goddamn it…I'm so freakin' bored. Would it kill dad to just let me off this stupid punishment anytime soon? I dunno, maybe in a minute or so? I'm missing Sopranos right now…' _thought Alex, as he stopped twirling the pencil to start twirling it again, except backwards now. It's not that Alex was passionate about missing the life of Tony Soprano or anything like that, but he hated being isolated in his room with nothing to do. Forced to be a prisoner in his own room, since the two won't disown him for some odd reason they had chose to ground him for his little brawl Monday. Still grounded on a Friday night too, major bummer. Alex then slowly shut his lids closed as he started to think about Elle, after that Monday the entire week went smoothly for them. Especially since Alex did everything he could to get her to forget about Charlie Miller, and it worked. With at some points a little added help from their new friend, Jack.

Now all he thought about is what she was doing at the moment, was she watching the Sopranos with Nora? Was she just relaxing to her favorite songs? Or was she thinking about him just like he's thinking about her? So many questions popped into his head and all he could do was ponder about it. He could always call, start up their little nightly phone calls a bit early. It was only 7:30PM, Alex judged as he opened up one eye to look up at the clock on the wall.

"Hmm…I guess one call wouldn't hurt." Alex said as he sat up and toss the pencil near the finished assignments towards the end of the rug. Crawling over to the back of the room he fished through the drawers of the desk for where he hid his cellphone that he stole back from his father upon his grounding. Finding it under a notebook he pulled it out and instantaneously flipped it open, already skimming through his contact list for Elle. Now after making the call he'd lean against the desk's side and wait anxiously for an answer. But instead of her usual voice, he hears a dark, anonymous, machine like voice on the other end.

The voice answers saying. "Ah, you finally called. A bit too late for my taste…" The second he heard that it made the hairs on the back of his neck rise and his blood boiled, out of confusion and fear for Elle's safety.

"What the hell? Who is this?! Where's Elle?!" Alex said almost yelling into the cell, he tried to maintain a softer yet angry voice because he doesn't want his father walking in on him using his cellphone that he stole back. It would only add onto his groundings. The voice chuckled and sighed from Alex's initial response, it was so expected from him.

"One question at a time, Shepherd. Elle is such a beautiful girl, and so is her sister…it's a shame that her little sister won't grow up to be anything she dreams of now. It's a damn shame…" The voice said void of any emotion since it wasn't even a human voice. _'A freakin' voice changer, figures…fucking coward…' _thought Alex as he had to sit here and listen to this bull. Standing up straight he looked out at the window as if he was staring directly at the eyes of the Holloway sisters captor or captors.

"Listen to me you sick fuck, don't play games with me! Where are they?!" Alex demanded as he gripped his phone tightly, trying his best to stay calm and not blow up.

"Well since I am such a nice guy, I'll tell you where I am. And yes, where my precious little pets are too. Go north into the woods, you know? The woods closest to Toluca lake? That one. If you keep going north you'll reach a ravine, go down the ravine and then continue heading north. You should come across a large abandoned warehouse, there will be people outside guarding the area. If you should come across a sentry that won't let you in, tell them the password; I'm Redgrave's savior. That's it." The voice said nailing out the whole nine yards, location, description, everything.

Alex's instincts had told him it was a trap, it was way too convenient. But who could have set this up? Could it have been the jocks? No. They're to stupid to do something so complex and so out of hand, kidnapping Elle and her sister. But why him? Why not the police or even his dad himself? He knows for sure that his father has made a lot of enemies by putting people in the slammer. Why? It didn't make any sense, he could have said Charlie would do it. He was rich enough to afford people like this to kidnap and do stuff, plus he's spoiled. Maybe? Who knows, all that mattered was getting Elle and her sister safe. With or without his father's help. The last thing he needs is police to swarm the place then for the kidnapper to kill them and move on, he'll have to do everything himself.

"Alright, but know this. If your looking for some kind of pay off, some kind of ransom or anything like that? I don't have it. But you'll get is your worse nightmare, that's what I can give you. If you let Elle and her sister go right now, it will be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't…I will look for you, I will find you, and I will _kill _you…" Alex said grimly into the phone, the voice on the other side paused for a second to take that threat in. Boy did he have potential, he will enjoy this game of cat and mouse. The person behind this heinous act was smirking and taking a deep breath.

"You know, I can't wait to see you try. But till then, Alexander Shepherd…I'll be here, waiting for you…" The voice said, hanging up on him. Alex stayed there for a minute taking in the moment, everything he just heard and said was set in stone. This was a promise that he'll make and keep, if he finds him, he will kill him. He have never killed before, but if it's to ensure Elle and her sister's safety from some sick psycho playing a game as if he was some bootleg version of Jigsaw or something. He was wrong, dead wrong.

Still standing there he took a deep breath and shoved the phone into his pocket, right when he did that the door opened up and it was Josh with a tray of tonight's dinner. It was for Alex, since he was forbidden to eat at the table with everyone else due to him being grounded. Whenever he's grounded it's like he didn't exist, but the only one who defies that rule to this day is little Joshua.

Walking towards where Alex stood, Josh would plant the tray onto the desk and blow onto his alphabet chicken noodle soup. Making sure it wasn't extremely hot, he knows that Alex hates it when it's boiling hot. Now finished blowing he'd wave his hand around over it acting as a fan, looking over his shoulder he'd look up at his older brother who was like in a statuesque state.

"Phew, dinner's ready! Sorry I took so long, I had to wait till mom and dad went to the den to watch T.V., and since there was no leftovers I made you some soup! I used the last can of Campbell's chicken noodle soup to do so, it took me a while to open the stupid can but I did it! And then don't even ask about the microwave…ugh, well I made it special for you. I hope you like it." Josh said with a big smile on his face as he stepped away from the plate and wiped the sweat off of his brow from the steaming hotness of the soup. But he also noticed that Alex didn't respond, he still stood there, staring off into space.

"Huh? Alex?" Josh tilted his head slightly to the right as he stepped in front of him and tugged on the hinge of his shirt, to wake him from his little trance. "Alex? You ok?"

Alex snapped himself awake to the calling of his brother's voice and the sudden aroma of chicken noodle soup behind him, "Huh? Oh…sorry, squirt."

Taking a quick turn around to see the bowl of soup made specially for him he looked back down at his brother and feigned a smile to make things look like everything was ok, even ruffling his hair like he always does.

"Thanks Josh. I was kinda hungry, but can you do me a favor?" Alex said, Josh's ears perked at attention to this. "Can you go watch some t.v. with mom and dad? I gotta finish my homework." Alex said with a roll of his eyes, knowing that Josh knows that he hates doing homework but he has to unless he wants to hear it from his dad tonight. Seeing this Josh nodded his head and smiled up at home once more.

"Ok! I'll see you a little bit later then!" Josh said excitedly as he raced over to the den with intent to watch his little cartoons, usually Alex would debate why kids would watch Cartoon Network anymore? It's not as good as it used to be, now there were just random flicks that was actually capable of making his brother and many others laugh. But now wasn't the time for that, he was just so angry and desperate right now. One thought that did skip around in his head was how he was able to keep so calm in front of his brother? Answers later, now find the Holloway sisters!

Heading over to his bed, he picked up the old military angle head flashlight that his father gave Alex and Josh when they were little as a little souvenir when he retired from the Green Berets. It's going to be dark in those woods so he's going to need it. He'd quickly turn it on and off just to check if it still worked, which it did. Putting that in his pocket he'd walk down the stairs as quietly as he could to not alarm the rest of his family who happily watched T.V. without a care in the world. When he finally got to the front door he contemplated on which jacket to take with him. He stared up at his own coat and his father's old military khaki field jacket, the one with the American flag and the Green Beret's patches sewn on. His coat wasn't warm enough since the temperatures was dropping down more and more nowadays, his father's old jacket was just right.

As much shit his father give him daily, the strife and the grief, Alex still didn't hate him. Also he still admired Adam secretly with his services and experiences in the Army, especially getting to be a colonel and a Green Beret to boot. He never told anyone, not even his own brother, that he also when old enough wants to join the Army and try to shoot to be like his father. No, better then his father. Maybe he'll win his respect and love, plus; it was always what his father wanted for him anyway. He was his little soldier, and still is.

Taking a deep breath he took the field jacket off of the hook and put it on, zipping it shut. It was a little bit, just a little bit big on him but he could manage. He even fitted the flashlight onto the chest pocket of the coat just to make things more easier for him to reach and use, next he searched the pockets of his father's other coat that hung there as well, his Sheriff's jacket for the carkeys. Grabbing them he'd quickly leave the house, closing the door behind him and proceeding into the car.

"Don't worry, Elle. I'm coming for you…" Alex said as he put the keys into the ignition and drove off, leaving his house and racing down the street. His destination, the woods. Phew, Alex is going to be in trouble when he gets back. One, he stole his cellphone back. Two, he left the house without permission. Three, he stole his old military jacket. Four, he pretty much took his car without even asking him. He's a deadman when he gets back. But does he care? Nope. Not right now, the only two people in his mind right now is Elle and Nora. This psycho wants to play a game? Well he chose the wrong person.

------

After a half an hour or so, Josh went back into the room where him and Alex share. Stretching his arms out and yawning, ready to crash for the night.

"Ahh, man…what a night. Did you like the sou--?!" Josh stopped in mid-sentence as he opened his eyes and noticed that Alex was gone. Shocked he looked all-over the house without alerting his parents or anything, coming back to his room he sighed and went over to the desk where the soup he made for him hasn't even been touched. Staring down at it he sighed and took a sip of it himself, with the words of the alphabet noodles bubbling up to the surface reading out the words 'I care Alex' floating around.

He really did made the soup special for him to show him that he does care for him, earlier in the week Alex was really down in the dumps. Josh already knew the problem, he may be eight but he isn't stupid. So he made him the soup to show that if mom or dad doesn't show him love, he will. That's what brothers are for. It's a shame that Alex didn't get to see it though. Did he run away? No way! Alex would never do such a thing, he's strong, he wouldn't stoop so low. Would he?

"Alex…" Josh whispered as he twirled the spoon around in the bowl of cold soup, his little moment was thwarted when the sudden loud yell of his father boomed throughout the entire house. Josh turned his head to look outside the door and listened into the conversation.

"He finally did it, Lillian! He took the 'vette! He took the fuckin' 'vette!!! Wait till he gets home!" Yelled Adam, Lillian tried to calm him down but Adam was just too mad.

"Calm down?! No, no, no! First he starts some big fight, then he steals his phone back, now he commits Grand Theft Auto?! No! Not in my house!!!" After that there was a lot of mumbling and tiny voices, must have been his mom. Slowly Josh poked his head out of the open doorway and continued to listen in.

"Argh! Fine, fine, I'll let this one slip. If he does this again, I'm putting his sorry little ass in jail! Son or not. But don't think he won't get out of this one without scratches or bruises, but…if he scratches the 'vette then that's a different story!" He yelled before storming down the hallway, Josh quickly ran into his bottom bunk bed and laid there, pretending to be asleep. Good call because Adam was about to check on Josh to see if he was asleep. Nodding his head at seeing his good son sleeping, he turned off the lights and shut the door.

Josh waited a little bit before he opened his eyes and sat up, reaching out for his Robbie doll. Hugging the pink rabbit close to his slender form he'd think about the welfare of his older brother; silently praying for his safety.

"Alex…please don't do anything stupid…"

* * *

The holder of that unknown voice leaned back onto his large leather chair stretching his arms out and yawning, it was going to be a long night waiting for Alex to show. The man was in a office within the large warehouse, in there was the necessity of what a office or what a crime lord needed. A large desk, a pool table in the corner, the works. On the desk there laid: Elle's cellphone, a tiny voice changer, stacks of papers, pens, a couple of stacks of money that probably added to ten thousand, and tiny bags of white powder which was sorted into cocaine and the other bags contained a rarer drug; White Claudia.

Sitting back deeper into the comfortable chair he'd plant his hands onto his chest and stare up at the clock wondering what should he do? He was just so bored. He would read a book and actually preoccupy himself with studying or just plain reading but, there was so much loud rap and hip-hop music blasting through the shut door. He wouldn't be able to concentrate with the intensified base and bumps of the music, plus the random times when the multiples of people who were partying downstairs were either cheering or screaming out loud party noise. It was a jungle down there, and this male preferred to stay here then out there.

So to down his boredom he grabbed the cellphone and looked through it once more, finding cute pictures of her and Alex together whenever they had their little hangouts. A tiny smile cracked at how cute they were together, it almost made it sick to his stomach to lie to him. But it was almost as funny to do so, knowing how easily it was for him to believe it. Alex was so easy to lure. A hunter doesn't go for the kill if it proves to be troublesome, to take down someone you must go for the heart then the rest will come along for the ride. It worked against Alex, so it must be true.

As he continued to look through the cellphone at the two happy teens, there was a knock on the door that perked the male's attention. "Boss, there's someone at the door for you." Said a gruff voice from behind the stained glass frame of the door.

With a irritated grunt he sighed and nodded his head, not even bothering to look up from the cellphone. "Tell them they can come in." A familiar cockney accented voice, coming from the male on the chair not really wanted to be bothered but had no choice.

The door opened and the presence of someone was known, it was a woman. He didn't have to look up from his phone to know so, the click clacking of stiletto heels was a dead giveaway. The British male didn't make any acknowledgment towards the lady who just shut the door behind herself and strutted to the desk where he sat. She spoke up, if her presence didn't take him out of the attention of that phone maybe her voice would.

"Hey…" The meek soft spoken woman said, quickly catching the black haired male attention.

His eyes switched from the phone onto the woman before him. She was standing in front of his desk with a brown trench coat, buttoned and wrapped up by a the coat's belt and stiletto heels, for once this had surprised him in the day other then Alex's death threat. The woman standing before him wouldn't be wearing such heels, or a trench coat for that matter. It only makes him wonder what is under that coat.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?! You know you can't be here…" Said the male as he got up and slowly walked around his desk, staring over at her.

Yuki Tachibana was the daughter of the infamous, Kazuya Tachibana; the founder of the Tachibana Zaibatsu and behind the scenes, the 'Oyabun' or the Boss of the Black Lotus mafia. Reigning straight from South Ashfield, years ago they used to be around Silent Hill and Brahms but because of the fire that took place within the town it got too hot to be over there. Especially because at the following locations such as crime scene itself, Balkan church, Alchemilla Hospital, the Green Lion Antiques shop, the Church of the Holy Way, and the Norman Motel as hot spots for where the White Claudia drug-trafficking was discovered. All because of the attention from a little girl's fatal burning and the business partners of Dr. Michael Kaufman and the Black Lotus were involved with; The Order. The Order screwed up big time with that little ritual, so because of that it wasn't safe for the mafia to be there anymore so they had to sever there business ties with Kaufman and split. So ever since then the Black Lotus kept their location, strictly in South Ashfield instead but close enough to keep supplying the Order to this day with White Claudia.

Yuki couldn't be there because she simply wasn't allowed to leave Ashfield at all, Kazuya kept a tight leash around his beautiful daughter. The only reason this male knows and is involved with her was because of the multiple business deals that Shepherd's Glen's current crime syndicate; The Moretti crime family. This male's position was Consigliere which was the Don's right-hand man, or second-in-command so it made it easier to date Kazuya's daughter since well, the Moretti and the Black Lotus are allies.

She felt paralyzed to the ebony haired stare, but the usually reserved girl held her coat to her chest and looked down at her heels avoiding those emerald hues of his, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand not being with you anymore…I miss you…" Yuki admitted with her voice getting more softer by the second due to embarrassment, also due to her cheeks reddening like a tomato.

Even so the male wasn't affected by such words, though it did make him wonder about what those words mean to him. As he pondered he walked over to the front of his desk and sat down, still staring over at her.

"Really? My dear, Yuki…you really have turned into a naughty girl. Does your father know you're here?" The male taunted with a slyness sensed in his tone of voice. Yuki rolled her eyes and stepped a little bit closer to him, still gripping her coat.

"Well no…but it's ok, I told him I was staying over a friend's. Just please…let me stay with you. I want to show you how much I missed you…" She offered. This intrigued him to the fullest, just how far was his little shy flower willing to go?

"Oh? Well then…show me how much you missed me. Prove it to me." He said with a low, masculine, sexy voice as he looked over at her giving off a smirk too. Not that usual cocky one, a real down and dirty provocative one; the type that gets women wet just from looking at him and thinking what he could possibly do to them. But what Yuki was about to do would ultimately shut him up, taking one deep breath she took off the coat and let it drop to her feet.

The male's eyes were widened and his own cheeks were flushed with bright tints of pink as he looked over at his Yuki in awe and with wanting, she was dressed clad in one of the sexiest black lingerie ever. Bra, boy shorts, not to mention the whole garter & stocking set. She was just goddamn sexy, there was no other words he could use to describe it. He had no idea that this dormant nympho side of her existed! He knew he corrupted her but this was just so much. Even so he couldn't stop staring, especially to the fact that her nipples were standing from the cold weather she had to endure to get here.

"Woah…" Was all he could say as his eyes were just stuck on her.

Yuki felt a little embarrassed to be in such clothing but she wanted to show how much she loved him and was willing to do for him, even if it meant this. Glancing at the side and rubbing her arms she'd continue to blush. "You're not helping with the way you keep star--!" She was interrupted when he leaped from the desk, wrapping her arms around her, with his lips pressed against hers locking her in a deep kiss.

She was shocked for a second but then slowly got into the trance he was putting on her, Yuki's lid's closed shut and she pushed him down onto the desk, immediately going over to him. Ready to be mounted, the very excited male would just shove everything off of the desk and let her crawl onto him. Once she was on top of him, he sat up just a little bit so he can start kissing her neck, trailing all the way to her earlobe; giving it a tiny lick before softly nibbling on it. Since that area was so sensitive, he could tell he was doing right when she started to breath heavily into his ear.

"Take me, Jack…I want you to be my first…" Moaned Yuki, as she went down on him returning the favor by kissing his neck. Jack the Ripper couldn't help but grin as he reached behind her back and undid her bra letting the straps fall off of her shoulders.

"With pleasure, my love…" Said Jack in pure bliss, all he hoped at the moment was that Alex would take his sweet time in getting to the Foundation so he can actually enjoy himself. _'Take your time_, _Alex…take your time…'_ thought Jack as he went forth and did his duty as a man, give his fair lady the pleasure she needed. The pleasure she thrived for, especially the pleasure of losing one's virginity. He is going to enjoy every second of this.

_x- - Devil May Cry._

_**Author's Note: **__Ok, this took me longer then I thought it would. But, chapter V is done. Chapter VI will be here by later on tomorrow, it's like five 'o clock in the morning now. Sorry if the tiny love scene with Jack wasn't that descriptive. I tried my best with me being all sleepy and stuff. If there is any other love scene eventually in the story, I promise it will be at it's top best! But other then that, how'd you enjoy this little chapter hm? I had to research my ass off, like replaying Silent Hill and Silent Hill Homecoming in order to get those facts right where the Order dealt their drugs with Kauffman and all. So far I got them all right on that part. Also with the mafia terms and all too, researched that too. There is a reason I added info about both Crime families and such that has to do with the story, it isn't just to be random. You'll find out later on but for now, bare with it. Stay tuned for the next chapter where Alex finds the Foundation and demands an explanation, oh he'll get one…maybe a fight while he's at it. Will it be with Jack? Who knows, keep guessing people. Hell, I even had him wear the Homecoming outfit too! Just imagine the young Alex in the flashback within the games without the five 'o clock shadow wearing the clothes that Alex wears later on, just without the dogtags. Those will come way later. You gotta give me some credit for putting some foreshadowing into there! xD, it wasn't even in the original plan. I put it there because it would be pretty cool. I think it's cool so why not experiment? Please leave some reviews! Laters guys!!!_


	6. Chapter VI: The Foundation

_**Author's note: **__I think I had the most fun writing this chapter the most, maybe a little bit more then the High school brawl. Well we'll see, here we will join our good friend, Alex Shepherd now finally bypassing the dark woods thanks to the warmth of his father's field jacket and the light from his father's flashlight. He finally made it to the Foundation. Will he find Elle and her sister in terror from the psychotic Jack? Or will he find something much more different? Something that will change his life from this point on? We will find out tonight. P.S.: Jack may be psychotic but is he psychotic enough to kidnap Elle and a poor little eight year old girl for his own purposes? Who knows? Credits go out to: Liquid Snake, he's the man and helped me plan out this story and of course the godly chapter that is about to take place. Next, Mayura-Hikari-090, she's the cool chick who is helping spread the word across that this little tale is worth the read and trust me it is. Plus she is a regular reader who I gotta value since she's been around since the start of this fic. Last credits will go out to, xSummonerYunax. Thank you for your detailed review, I'm glad you liked the fight scene earlier. This fight WILL be long so prepare yourself for one hell of a read. If you like that little scene, you'll love what will happen in this chapter. I do not own Silent Hill, Konami, and Double Helix. There we go, now happy reading people! _

**Chapter VI: The Foundation**

The sounds of movements were made throughout the darkness of the forest, Alex was seen pacing through the bushes and grass. Finally coming to a stop as he pressed his back against a tree and peeking from behind to see just how far away he was from the warehouse, he panted from the long walk throughout the cold environment, not to mention sliding down a ravine to add on to that too. His breaths were just tiny clouds of air leaving his lips as he looked on at the distance between him and his destination.

"Hmm, I'm almost there…" Alex said shivering ever so slightly, that military field jacket may have kept him warm but his face was covered in sweat from maneuvering throughout the woods and that didn't help none. Squinting his eyes he'd scout out the area before him, hidden of course thanks to the cover of the trees and the darkness. What he saw in front of the warehouse was a bit unusual for it to be a hideout to kidnap people. Alex saw maybe twenty or more cars parked in front of the place, many others standing outside conversing like normal people, dressed like normal people too. Also, two bulky bodyguards, like bouncers dressed in suits standing in front of the large entrance managing a line of men and women. This looked more like a secret rave then a hideout for a kidnapping.

"What the hell?" Alex said out of confusion and anger as he stepped out of his cover and continued to look on, he also could hear loud music from where he stood too. It definitely was a party, was this some kind of sick joke? Not even bothering to sneak out of the woods like he planned on doing earlier to avoid being seen he just strolled out of there, not caring to be seen by any of these people at all.

Now out of the torrential forest, Alex continued to walk past others not even batting them an eye as they saw Alex's jeans that had tiny dirt patches and grass stains on them. Not to mention the military field jacket that had maybe three leaves and more grass stains on it, the thoughts of many people that Alex passed by was only this. Who would come to the Foundation dressed like **that**! As he continued to walk by, Alex didn't even notice that he shoulder checked one male that was walking past him. The guy who was shoulder checked looked over at him with a angered and startled face.

"The fuck!?" Mumbled the male but didn't receive a reply as Alex continued to march on. A woman approached the startled male's side to see what had just happened.

"You ok?" Asked the lovely Italian beauty, Bella Moretti. The male looked to his side to see the daughter of the Don of the infamous Moretti crime family, she looked like she was ready to attend a Hollywood premiere then to be at the Foundation. The red gown was long, body-hugging and ran down to her ankles; the slit came to midthigh, right at the precise point where decency was still maintained but where male fantasy was compelled to sprint. The gown was strapless, the gown's bodice was cut low enough to make maneuvering difficult without revealing too much, and perhaps that was the intent. Her long brunette locks of hair was flowing past her shoulders, her jewelry tasteful and the woman required very little makeup.

The male caught himself staring but then had shook his head to get him back into reality. "Yeah. But that little shit just bumped into me as if I wasn't standing right here, I feel like kickin' his little milky ass!" Said the angry black male. Bella sighed and planted her hand onto his shoulders, calming him down.

"Now why would you do that? Tonight's a special night, save that kind of energy for the main event. That guy is in it anyways." Said Bella with a little devious smile towards the male that made him raise his eyebrow and rub his arm.

"Well if you say so. Say…why are you dressed so fancy anyways?" Asked the male, Bella couldn't help but giggle at this. Covering her mouth she took a deep breath and retained that smile of hers.

"Well, I already told you. Tonight is a special night. Plus, my daddy is coming! He always liked to dress up for occasions such as this one." Bella said as she looked over at Alex who had cut past the long line of people waiting in the line, him ignoring the curses and complaints of the many waiting angry people. Upon hearing that Bella's 'daddy' was coming tonight, his blood ran cold and he gulped his saliva down in fear. The Don of the Moretti family wasn't one to play. If he was coming to the Foundation tonight himself, then there must be something important. In fact he was the only man who can actually put the Consigliere; Jack the Ripper in his place. There was word that there was a deep history between the Ripper and the Don, no one dared to speak of it or would wind up in a body bag, by Jack the Ripper himself.

After pushing past the long line, Alex finally was able to approach the two large bouncers at the door. The one on the right was really fat, like just plain huge, not to mention bald. The other was rather big and bulky. His head just slightly shaven but growing back. They both wore suits and sunglasses, the second Alex tried to push past them the fat one held his hand out pushing Alex back.

"You on the list, kid?" The fat bouncer said down at Alex, who was towering over him. Alex looked up at him not frightened by him at all, his mind was solely on the safety of Elle and her sister. Nothing was going to get in his way.

"Look! Big, tall, and ugly! I don't have time for this, I need to get in there." Alex yelled up at the big fat one as he tried to push past them again but once again that attempt was quelled when the other one next to the fat one had moreless shoved him back to where he stood.

"Sorry, small fry. Your name have to be on the list or you ain't getting' in."

Alex stood there feeling defeated almost till he remembered the password, looking up at them he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I'm Redgrave's savior. Now let me in." Alex murmured a bit discreetly up at the two, the bouncers looked at each other briefly then looked back down at Alex. The fat one tapped on his ear and whispered into the com, Alex waited a couple of seconds before he nodded his head and stood to the side letting Alex in.

The other stood confused as Alex just merrily brushed the him off while he let himself in, shoving the fat one's shoulder he shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "What the hell, man?! Why'd you let him in?"

"Don't you know? The Boss said if somebody said 'I'm Redgrave's savior' that means 'I'm the Boss's apprentice and fighter, let me in.'. Weren't you briefed about the main event tonight?" Asked the balding fat bouncer whereas the other just shook his head and leaned in for the fat man to whisper in his ear.

---------

The moment Alex stepped into the Foundation, it was like he stepped into another world. He walked in trying not to bump into anybody. The large warehouse was more of a nightclub then a hostage area, seas of people were all over the place dancing to the beat of the down and dirty hip-hop music, multitudes of thuggish looking guys in their little corners with their pants hanging down below their waist, boxers shown with a pistol hanging by the belt talking and conversing like a normal night. _'What the hell is going on? This is the right place…right?' _Alex thought to himself as he continued to survey the surroundings of the Foundation. His eyes then shifted to the middle of the club looking warehouse where a out of place wrestling ring surrounded not by ring ropes, but by a heavy duty cage! This wasn't just an illegal nightclub, it was a Underground fight club! As he continued to stare at the ring, suddenly a pinkish cellphone was thrown at him.

Catching it he looked around to see who thrown it at him, not finding the culprit he decided to look through the confines of the cellphone only to find out this was Elle's. This must have been what the psycho used to pick up his call and leave that cryptic message, but if this was Elle's cellphone, where was Elle? Or better yet…where was the kidnapper?!

"You know, I was right…you are too slow." A familiar smooth, cockney accented voice said behind him through the loudness of the music. Alex whipped around him and saw the holder of that voice; Jack. Was it him? Was it really him who kidnapped Elle and Nora? Alex clutched the phone tightly as he glared daggers at Jack who was even dressed for the occasion.

The black trench coat he wore was long, falling down about three inches below the knee. Also, the collar of the coat was popped up as well. He wore the coat open so it can show the black cashmere turtleneck sweater and the black slacks as well. There was an odd black strap tied around his waist like a belt, there must have been something large behind his back in a horizontal angle but the large coat had hid it successfully. Jack also wore military dogtags around his neck that if looked upon closer whose name would have read; Frank Jaeger. Those dogtags weren't his obviously, maybe a family heirloom. Along with the non-fashionable jewelry around his neck he evened it out with an very lavish stainless steel Omega seamaster watch; the Bond. Lastly to add about his attire besides the polished shoes was the leather gloves fitted onto his hands. Jack Jaeger had the touch of an assassin, yet still held the boyish looks of an angel. Was it possible that he was the psychopath that had kidnapped Elle and Nora bringing her to this fight club? Something didn't make sense. Things were just too fishy.

"Jack…" Alex growled under his breath as he stormed towards him, Jack stood completely still as he shoved his hands down his pockets while staring at the angry Alex.

"Now, now, now. What has gotten your panties in a bunch, mate?" Jack said with the usual nonchalant smile he was famous for. Alex wasn't going to take this bullshit, he instantly grabbed Jack's turtleneck collar and brought Elle's cellphone to his face to see.

"Did you do this?! Enough with your bullshit! Where are they?!" Alex yelled, even with this hostile side of Alex Shepherd being shown, Jack didn't flinch as he was in Alex's hold. For two reasons: One, Jack wasn't scared of him. Two, in about two seconds of this five thugs had surrounded the two with their Glock 17's and Beretta M92F pistols all aimed at Alex's head and body. Many had stopped dancing to look at the scene, Jack's eyes were closed with a sigh leaving his lips at the escalation of the scene he was in.

Alex tensed up as he still held Jack by his long turtleneck collar, he never had this many guns pointed at him before. No, scratch that. He _**never**_ had any guns pointed at him before. Alex's frightened hues glanced around him with the five thugs and their high performance handguns pointed all around him, all trigger ready to blow him away all at Jack's request. The Mexican standoff's silence was quelled when Jack spoke up still keeping his eyes closed and his persona calm.

"Elle and Nora Holloway are safe. No need to be so hostile, Alexander…would I ever hurt my dearest friends?" Jack said as he slowly opened his lids and turned his head towards the thug nearest to him, nodding his head at them to signify that it was ok. With that command the thugs lowered their aim on Alex's head and still stood around him since Alex was still holding up Jack. The others had gone back to dancing and the song switched to yet another hardcore hip-hop song, to the others liking.

Alex still tense but not scared anymore now that the weapons were out of sight and not aimed up at his head would still hold up Jack high. "If that's true, where are they!? And what was with that phone call? And why do you have Elle's cell? Huh? Don't fuck with me, Jack. I'm serious…" Alex said as he continued to glare up at him.

Jack rolled his eyes as he tapped Alex's wrist playfully.

"Please, kidnapping isn't my thing. The two are in their terrences, safe and sound. The only thing I took hostage really was her cellphone, snuck right into the Holloway estate to get that. Not leaving a trace of my presence or alerting anyone. Didn't Elle complain to you about a missing cellphone this week? Gee, and I thought you two were best friends…" Jack completed his trademark nonchalant smile, Alex stood there confused and played right into Jack's devious hand. Like a pawn in a chess game, manipulated with his feelings like a fool. He did remember Elle saying she lost her cellphone and didn't know where to look, which explained why she had to use her house phone to call him Thursday. Slowly putting him down he'd glance to the floor to process all of this into his head. If Elle and her sister was safe, why was he played into coming here? What did Jack have planned for him? This was crazy.

"Then…why did you trick me into coming here?" Alex asked as he looked over at Jack with not a glare, but a confused stare. Jack looked past Alex's shoulder and made a signal with his fingers flicking them forward, the thugs around them nodded and went back to their respective corners to continue conversing since Jack had him under control.

"Well, then Alex. I guess it's time for me to come clean…I called you here using that phony hostage threat lure you here. I knew if I asked you normally, you would have said no on the spot. So I had to use other tactics upon calling you here." Jack said glancing away, away from those innocent hazel eyes of Alex's. Alex tilted his head and grabbed his shoulder, trying to shake the answer out of him.

"What are you talking about? Said no to what? I'm already here, you might as well ask me right here, right now." Alex said firmly as he caught onto Jack's evasive stare, his head was brought down like a scolded little boy but rose up a bit with his stare changing into a rather serious one.

"I want you to join me. Be under my wing as my apprentice, I want to teach you everything I know. What I saw in that hallway Monday was potential, lots of it. I cannot let it go to waste, you are a great fighter for someone who is undisciplined but I can teach you not only to be great…but deadly." Jack said while grabbing his hand and slowly but gently taking it off of his shoulder, Alex continued to stare at him confused at this offer.

"Your apprentice?"

"Yes my apprentice. I called you here, to the Foundation to test you." Jack said as he turned his back on Alex, looking over at the steel cage in the middle of the large warehouse they were in. Alex took a step forward with his head still tilted a bit, trying to get all of this that Jack was laying down for him.

"Test me? For what?"

"The Foundation is a Underground fight club, this warehouse is owned by the Moretti family. As you should know, is the mafia, you know? A organized crime syndicate. Here is where our prized mobsters and gangsters come and duke it out in that cage. We can only house the strong in the Foundation, and only family and the members of the mafia can be in here. But I chose you, as my apprentice which is why you are here. Do you know where I'm getting at with this, Alex?" Jack explained as he turned around to face Alex who was dumbfounded till he explained everything, shocked he took a step back and blinked.

"No way…you want me to join the Mafia? And…be your apprentice?" Alex was able to get out and say without being in total shock. Jack smiled at this and nodded his head.

"Yes, I want to train you and stay friends with you. But the only way I can actually start training you is if you join. What do you say?"

Alex looked down at the floor and shook his head, he couldn't believe this! How could Jack be involved with people like this, he thought he was just a normal down-to-earth guy like him? This was just too much for him. Backing up more he waved his hands in front of him and shook his head. "Are you serious!? N-no...I can't, I just can't. I'm sorry Jack but, I just can't be around these people. This is not me. I don't want to live my life killing and doing God knows what else you do. I can't believe this!"

"Hmm, you know…I knew you'd say that." Jack said calmly as he took one of his gloved hands out of his pockets to flick a bang out of the way of his eyes, with that said Alex turned around and tried to leave with haste.

"Where are you going, mate?" Jack said calling out to him, Alex didn't turn around as he tried to push past the multitudes of people in front of him.

"I'm leaving. I got Elle's phone, that's all I need from you and that is all I'll **_ever_** need from you, Jack." Alex said as he tried to rush his way through, Jack didn't stop him all he did was laugh at his antics.

"You are a funny one, Alex."

Alex ignored him and continued to make his way towards the entrance, only to be stopped by the five thugs from before. The surrounded him and pushed him to the middle of them, it was like a tiny little ring. "Out of my way!" Alex said, gritting his teeth. One of the thugs shook there heads and went forward, staring him down.

"Nah, nigga. Don't you know the rules of Fight Club? If this is your first night here, you have to fight…"

"And if I don't?"

The thugs without an answer for him only stalked closer to him, with their fists up in front of them. Looks like that was their answer, Alex glared over at them and got into a fighting stance as well, getting ready for the inevitable. The thing that interrupted them was the sudden blaring of a siren, it caught everyone at the Foundation's attention and cheered for the main event. Alex looked around him to try and get what the heck was going on now?

Jack smirked at the scene and the blasting siren, looking down at his watch it read: 10:00PM. "It's time." Jack said as he walked over to the thugs and pulled Alex by the arm out of the group and stared him down through the darkness.

"Listen to me, Alex you have no choice. You have to fight, since it's your first night here. Either that or you die, not by my hands…" He took his eyes off of him and pointed at pretty much everyone in the room. "Surely you want to live, right? Who knows…you might change your mind about joining the Moretti family." The ebony haired male said with as much sincerity he could muster given their situation, Alex didn't answer for a while. He looked up at Jack, the exit and then the ring. He stared at the ring for a long, long time before finally sighing in defeat. He had no choice.

"Fine. I'll fight…but I won't join. Anything it'll take to get me the hell out of here…" Alex said as he pushed himself out of Jack's hold, Jack didn't struggle and put his hands in the air exclaiming mock defeat when it wasn't him who was defeated.

"Whatever you say, mate. Just come with me." Jack said with a cheerful tone as he turned around and started to walk through the crowd, Alex intent with not losing him had followed behind. It took a minute of walking through the large crowd to get to the rectangular steel cage ring, Jack and Alex stood there waiting as a Jamaican male with a Rasta hat to hide his dreadlocks. Apparently he was the referee since he was in the middle of the ring giving out orders like one, one guy threw him a microphone and he tapped on it to make sure it worked.

"Alright, alright! Tonight is the event you all are cravin' for! Here we got a rookie in the making to join the Moretti family's ranks! Can we get a round of an applause for…ALEX SHEPHERD!!!" The referee announced in a broken english with a slight Jamaican dialect, very little clapped and cheered for Alex while the majority of the crowd booed and cursed at the sound of the name. Alex rose his brow and glanced over at Jack, who apparently had him registered in without even him knowing about it.

"You already knew, I'd come and knew I'd have no choice but to fight didn't you?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh about it and shrug his shoulders for mock innocence, "Well, you are pretty predictable, Alex. What can I say?" Alex rolled his eyes at that and looked up at the Jamaican who beckoned him to get in the ring, Alex did what he was told and walked up the tiny stairway and opened the cage door. Stepping into the ring next to the male he'd look around him at the cage and at the people outside, getting a better look at Alex the crowd who booed him at first now booed harder.

"Now then, his opponent. Our undisputed Champion! SNUFFLES!!!" At hearing the name, the crowd went wild. Alex was the only one who didn't give the same happy reply at hearing this name. In fact, Alex was laughing. Laughing so hard he held his gut trying to control himself.

"You have got to be kidding me?! Who the hell is Snuffles?! What kind of name is that?! Is that who I'm fighting? Looks like I'll be out of here in no time!" Alex said with muffled laughs and rose himself back up to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye, the Jamaican looked down at him and shook his head.

"You won't be laughing when you see, oh! There he is right now, man." The Jamaican said, Alex just shrugged his shoulders but his confidence had just withered away once he heard the stomping and pounding of the steel steps he once got into and looked over to see the cause of it. When the man stepped into the steel cage Alex's eyes went wide as if he was staring up at death itself. Snuffles was not one to look so, burly.

In the ring Alex found himself staring up at the largest man he had ever seen outside of a professional football game or basketball game. The giant was six foot seven and looked as if he carried less then four hundred pounds on his frame, Alex didn't know. He realized that it was very foolish to judge a book by it's cover like Jack had always quoted. The man was dressed in a white tank top that was so large that Alex could have used it for a blanket. His large muscular arms coming out of that no-sleeve shirt. Blue baggy jeans that actually looked short, so thick and massive were they. He had on timberland boots, his skull had a shadow of fuzz covering it. His facial features matched his great size, with a heavy blob of nose and conical ears, each pierced with about a dozen diamond studs that gleamed impressively even in the poor light.

This was the legendary Snuffles alright, he stepped up in front of Alex and looked down at the five foot ten male and just breathed heavily looking as if he was going to rip him apart. Alex stared right back up at him, trying to look intimidating while his eyes lied to Snuffles. Alex was terrified, how was he supposed to fight someone so big!

"Rawr, nigga…the name's Snuffles…you ain't goin' nowhere. You mine…" Snuffles said in a low, growled, heavy breathing tone to Alex who stared up. _'Yep, I'm a deadman.'_ he thought so quickly and so frank too. All Alex could manage to say without looking scared was.

"We'll see about that, big guy…"

The two were broken apart to the respective corners of the ring, Alex's corner and Snuffles's corner by the referee. Getting in the middle the ref would point over to Alex who was assuming a stance getting ready for the fight of his life, Snuffles doing the same.

"Are you ready?!" The ref asked Alex who nodded and clutched his fists tightly.

"Are you ready?!" The ref repeated towards Snuffles who nodded as well still breathing hoarsely. The ref paused as he looked at the two, sizing them up and down.

As Jack watched on from the very front of the bottom of the ring, he bit his lip. He was actually worried about how Alex would fair against Snuffles. He had faith that he'd win but, was those skills that he saw in the hallway enough to go against the Champion? Reaching up he'd clutch his dogtags and closed his eyes. "Alex…" Jack would whisper to himself, as he stayed there, Bella Moretti made her way towards Jack standing next to him. He sensed her presence so he looked over his shoulder and nodded to her.

"Ah, Bella. What a nice surprise, you are looking rather beautiful tonight, my dear…" Jack said with a sincere smile towards the lady, Bella giggled and patted his shoulder.

"Oh thank you. So is this your apprentice you told me about last night Jack?" She said looking up at the ring, Jack nodded and let go of his dogtags to smile up at his companion.

"Well not yet actually, this is a test. Considering if he passes my test, then you can call him **_my _**apprentence. Tell Mr. Moretti that this will be his 'Made man' ceremony to be inducted into our little shindig." Jack said with a new found confidence that Alex would trounce this so-called Champion, Bella laughed and cupped Jack's cheek. Rubbing her delicate fingertips upon his smooth skin.

"Jack, why not tell my dad yourelf? He will be here shortly." Bella said while looking into his eyes, Jack stared right back and laid his gloved hand unto hers.

"I think I'll do that." He said with a smirk before removing her hand and planting a gentle kiss on her hand, she roll her eyes with a chuckle before turning her attention to the fight that will unfold between the two. Jack would do the same. It was like David V.S. Goliath all over again.

"LETS GET IT ON, COME ON!!!" The ref yelled giving the signal to ring the bell and backing up away from the path of the two.

Alex and Snuffles approached each other and patted their fists to pretty much say without words, 'may the best man win.' it's a term of mutual respect for fighters. The second their fists bumped they backed away and got into their stances looking for an opening. The crowd outside of the ring was cheering and howling for blood, mostly Alex's.

Snuffles wasted no time and strode right up to Alex. But when he reached out to grab a fistful of him, Alex delivered a vicious blow to the man's gut that would have dropped most fighters. All he got from Snuffles was a grunt. He then lifted Alex off the ground, reared back like he was preparing to hurl a football and threw the good one-hundred-eighty five pound Alex a good ten feet down the ring, with his back clashing against the cage hard. He cringed and yelped from the sudden pain as he crashed against the ground, thank god the military field jacket's heaviness protected him against the full force of the cage.

The rest of the gangsters and mobsters excluding Jack and Bella hooted, cursed and otherwise had themselves a little cop's son ass-kicking party, high-fiving, exchanging growls, and knuckle-banging each other with animalistic glee. Some rocked on the cage begging for more violence. Alex came up fast, gagging for air and nauseous from the pounding he was taking so early into the fight, before Snuffles could get at him with a devastating right straight punch which would have been Alex's head he would have quickly ducked and fainted to the side which caused Snuffles to have struck the cage instead of him, but the cage had now in where Alex's head was just moments ago, the fist hole was large, Snuffles's hand was withdrawn with no scratches. Alex looked up at that punch that would have been his head with a freighting expression of fear as Snuffles didn't hold back at all.

"You've gotta be shittin' me!" He yelled up at him, Snuffles laughs and throws a quick jab at Alex's jaw which connects out of Alex's shock from him shattering a part of the cage. Alex's jerked to the side and he stumbled a bit from the force that he put in it, at this point he was just dazed and confused from one punch. Using this Snuffles executed a couple of jabs and a nice gut punch onto Alex which left him now onto his knees and clutching his stomach. Coughing up blood and all, he rolled about and just wanted to stay down on the floor. Snuffles backed up and growled at him loudly as if he was some sort of monster.

"Come on, nigga! Get yer ass back up and fight me, bitch!!!" He yelled down at him, Alex replied with another cough before the referee started the countdown.

"1.….2.….3.…4!" Counted the ref, Alex realized that's how the fight ends. Via count out or knock out, he couldn't allow himself to lose so easily. Mustering almost every bit of strength in his body he got back up and the count was paused. The fight continues.

Now that Alex was back up, Snuffles rushed up at him but before he could do anything, Alex shot forward, lowering his shoulder and laid his very solid frame directly into the man's gut. Alex might as well have slammed himself into a pickup truck, for all the good it did. He dropped to the ring's surface having budged Snuffles one damned inch. His shoulder was bruised, thank god not dislocated if he tackled any harder. Alex got back up to his feet, feigned being seriously hurt then exploded with a nicely placed haymaker across Snuffles's face, his face did jerk to the side but he stayed there. Snuffles was still standing there, like the cage surrounding their exit. How could that be? Well, he had no time to think about how it could be because Snuffles, moving faster then a man his size should ever have been able to, attempted to deliver a forearm the size of a six-by-six to the size of Alex's head. But Alex was much more quicker then that.

With Alex sweeping under that clothesline he appeared behind the big behemoth, Alex then took the opportunity to jump on his back, which in his mind was a stupid move, and pound on his head with his elbow. He knew it would do no good, but it made him feel a bit better. It made him feel like he had the upper hand. Snuffles on the other hand wasn't taking that too well, he kept stumbling about from the constant blows to the head and of course Alex wrapping his legs around his neck choking him and also to make sure he wouldn't fall off.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you, then I'm gonna fuckin' cook you, then I'm gonna fuckin' eat you!!! What's good, big guy!? WHAT'S FUCKIN' GOOD?!" Alex screamed between blows. The crowd went wild at this sudden unorthodox move the Shepherd put on Snuffles, Bella covered her mouth and gasped at this.

"Oh my…" Bella said in shock as he looked up at this.

Jack stood there amazed and just shocked, blinking he'd raise his brow and cross his arms over his chest. "Well this I didn't see coming…uh…ok? Go Alex?" He said a bit confused but still cheered him on no matter what, even if that was a stupid move.

Snuffles wobbled about like a giant who's drunk and blind at the same time as he struggled with blocking and holding his balance at the same time, but then grew tired of this. He roared and grabbed Alex by his shoulders lifting him up and throwing him to the cage with much force, Alex bounced back and fell unto the floor. He laid there for a little bit before using the cage wall as a support and slid himself back up to his feet.

Feeling cornered like a rat being chased by a house cat, Alex pressed himself against the cage wall wondering what the heck can he do now against him?! It was almost futile.

"This is fuckin' sad, I'm gonna git ya for pullin' that stunt against me!" Snuffles yelled as he swings a few jabs and an upper cut towards him. A freaked out Alex ducks and dodges to avoid them, since it takes some time for Snuffles to fully let out his strength in a single punch. Snuffles starts thinking _'...What the hell? This kid ain't faster than me!' _But as the hits miss and he's beginning to sweat, he says "Need another plan.. Lets go somewhere low, maybe that'll slow him." He said in a dull whisper. So, Snuffles sends a low right hook, striking at a sore spot, his left thigh. Alex screamed out loud and fell on one knee holding onto his left leg where Snuffles hit.

* * *

Alex Shepherd cringed in his sleep and softly grunted as he slumbered upon Elle's lap, biting his lip subconsciously while doing so. That tiny nudge slightly woke up the blond, yawning and blinking in confusion she'd look back down at her sleeping soldier. Alex was sweating and breathing softly, was he having a nightmare? No. It couldn't be, people with nightmares are usual tossing and turning and saying incoherent stuff. Or all at the same time. The only thing that was in the symptoms of a nightmare was that he was sweating a lot in his sleep, should she wake him up?

"Alex?" She sleepily said as she gently wiped the sweat off of his brow but then noticed she was sweating herself, it must have been this stuffy police cruiser that was the cause of the sweating. Rolling down the windows of the car she would next take off her little blue sports jacket and untie her hair letting it flow between her fingers, making herself much more comfortable. Now in her short sleeve orange tank top she rubbed her arms and looked down at Alex's heavy military field jacket, _'That must be the cause of his sweating…hmm, I hope I don't wake him up…'_ Elle thought as she silently, slowly, and discreetly unzipped his jacket letting his dogtags fall unto his chest. Under his jacket was a dark green shirt, green was one his favorite colors.

"That should do it…" She smiled before letting her head rest upon the headrest of the driver's seat she'd allow herself to fall back to sleep, fully unaware of what was going on in the head of Alexander Shepherd.

* * *

As Alex clutched his leg in pain that was Snuffles chance to now do some serious harm against him, and embarrass him in the process. Snuffles would reach out, grab the leg, lifting him upside down and squeeze as hard as possible, listening to Alex's yells of pain. Snuffles would laugh so hard at this that it would be even louder then Alex's screams.

"IS THIS ALL!? IS THIS ALL THIS SHEPHERD KID CAN DO!? THIS EMBARRASSMENT IS WHAT YOU BRING TO ME TO FIGHT?! HUH, JACK?!" Snuffles yells out, calling out Jack from the ring while still squeezing and holding Alex in the air. Jack cringes at this, knowing he was making fun of Jack's choice of what a prized fighter is and what Alex's ability was. Bella bit her lip and grabbed Jack's hand to comfort him.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME UP HERE AND FIGHT ME SO I CAN HAVE MYSELF AN ACTUAL CHALLENGE THEN, THIS FUCKIN' JOKE!!!" He continued to taunt Alex and Jack at the same time, Jack wasn't taking this too well. He clutched Bella's hand tighter and looked down at the ground feeling ashamed, _'Maybe I made the wrong choice…no, no I didn't. Alex can do it…I know he can…' _Jack thought as his eyes stared down at his shiny shoes, mirroring Jack's own facial expression of disappointment and failure. Which wasn't two words that didn't stand of Jack Jaeger.

After taunting them both, Snuffles would stop laughing and squeeze Alex's leg harder and now start punching his stomach over and over and over again. This was equally bad for Alex since the blood was rushing up to his head and all, he was two-seconds close to being knocked out before an image of his father came to his head. _'D-dad?' _Alex meekly addressed his father in his head, the image of Adam shook his head in disapproval.

'_Is this all my little soldier can do!? Come on, Alex. You need to fight! Get back up and kick his ass! You can do it! Don't you dare let him disgrace the Shepherd's family name like that! Our ancestors wouldn't like this at all, you bitching out and giving up over this thing you're fighting. Alex, SHOW HIM WHAT US SHEPHERD'S ARE ALL ABOUT!!!' _Adam yelled out to his son, before the image disappeared. With this a new found fuel came that was dwelling in Alex the entire time had now erupted. Before the last punch Snuffles was about to connect to Alex's head finishing him off, Alex shoved his other foot onto Snuffles diaphragm which stunned him a bit to continue his punching outburst.

Alex yelling a battle cry would continuously kick Snuffles in the face, chest, over and over and over again till his grip loosened. Which it did but Snuffles wouldn't give up so easily, he then punched Alex in the gut again which had sent him in a large boost of pain but his eyes caught on to Jack slipping his hand behind him. He was unsheathing some sort of metal object and sliding it into the cage, for a second Jack's and Alex's eyes connected. The hazel and emerald hues locked on, they both knew what to do at this point.

Out of desperation, Snuffles flung Alex's limp body against the cage wall with him crashing and burning. Luckily where the metal object was, but the bad side of this was that Alex was not getting up, nor his eyes opened. He appeared to be knocked out for a little bit.

The crowd yelled out and cheered now seeing this, Jack panicked! The ref started counting. Jack let go of Bella's hand and rushed to the side of the cage where Alex was laying on, grabbing the cage he'd shake it to make noise to awake him.

"GET UP!!! Come on, Shepherd…get the hell up!!!" Jack yelled, Bella watched on concerned about Jack's sudden outburst. It has never been seen for Jack to actually get out of his little nonchalance mood to something so desperate, this was a side of him she has never seen before.

"Come on, Alex! Now get up, ONE MORE ROUND!!!" Jack would scream out to Alex, who still barely managed to move. The ref's count moved to five, then six. Jack would get more desperate, banging on the cage wall. "COME ON!!! GET UP, FIGHT THIS GUY HARD!!! FIGHT TILL YOUR LAST BREATH, ALEX!!!" He continued trying to wake him up, Snuffles tried muting this with the usual "come on" just to beckon Alex to get up so he can knock him right back down.

Jack glared over at Snuffles but then focused on Alex again. "He's no monster, he's no beast! I DIDN'T HEAR NO BELL!!! GET UP YOU SON OF A BITCH, 'CAUSE JACK LOVES YA!!!" Jack yelled out, the count was reaching seven, then eight. Bella ran over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him back from the cage.

"Stop it, Jack! You're scaring me! There's nothing you can do, it's over! Just stop!!!" She screamed out, but Jack struggled in her grip, flailing about.

"No, NO!!! LET ME GO, BELLA!!! LET ME GO!!!"

But then the count suddenly ended with Alex grabbing the metal object and staggering back up using the cage wall as a support once more, the fight continues! Jack and Bella stayed silent as they watched this. Snuffles back was turned as he was about to open the cage door and walk out till, Alex called him out.

"HEY SNUFFLES!!!" Alex yelled out, his words a bit slurred but it didn't matter. Snuffles looked over his shoulders, shocked as if he seen a ghost. Nobody got up when it reached close to an eight count against him?! How was that possible?!

"I didn't hear no bell!" He said stumbling about, hiding the metal object behind his back. Snuffles turned fully around and looked over at him. Alex was bleeding from the side of his head, his lip, and his forehead. His other cheek was going to swell up and leave one hell of a bruise after this was over, his jacket was forcibly unzipped all the way with the right side of it falling slightly only being supported by his forearm. He looked like hell, how could he possibly get back up?!

"One more round…" He muttered now leaning against the cage wall now propped himself off of it and staggered to the middle of the ring, gripping the metal object behind him tightly.

"I got one more round, come on!!!" Snuffles yelled out also approaching the middle of the ring. The two walked about making a circle, eying each other head to toe. "I'm not just going to knock out you this time, nigga. I'm takin' you out…" He threatened, Alex still with his sluured words kept muttering the same thing.

"One more round…" He said, Snuffles playfully pushed him a bit causing him to stumble back a bit. With that stumble Snuffles tried to unleash a full throttle haymaker to Alex's face but the unthinkable had happened, with a sudden burst of speed he ducked it and swept towards him like a boxer not lashing his fist at him, no. He lashed out a vertical slash of a KA-BAR Bowie knife that he hid behind him, the unsuspecting Snuffles had gotten slashed right across the face. Flesh, titanium steel, and blood all mingling together so perfectly. Snuffles screamed out in pain as the blood splashed onto Alex's face and onto the ring's floor, he backed up holding his cheek with both hands. Dropping the knife behind him where Jack would quickly sneak his hand under the cage and pick it up, looking at the bloodied knife a smirk would come across his face as he now looked up at where the fight would take thanks to the Ripper's helping hand.

"But you never let anyone use your blade?! Why help him?! Why now?" Bella looked over at him as she let go of Jack and went in front of him. Jack shrugged and sheathed the blade behind his waist in a slightly horizontal holster, listing to the sound of the sheathe meeting his precious blade.

"Why not? He is my apprentice after all…" He said with a cunning smirk, Bella would just roll her eyes and turn away from him to look at the fight.

"Jack the Ripper, you'll never cease to amaze me."

"Just doing my job, m'lady…" He said standing next to her to watch the fight.

Now with that advantage thanks to Jack, Alex would rush up to him and start punching the heck out him. Aiming for his exposed cheek mostly. Snuffles taking the hits would jerk his head back and stumble a bit from the blood lost and the strength of his blows. Using that little back up, Alex would back up as well and then charge at him full on! This time, his little tackle would be successful as Alex tackled Snuffles so hard that when Snuffles was still being held and on his frame that Alex kept going and tackled him through the cage wall. Breaking it and propelling them both out of the ring!

The crowd was amazed and then backed away making a small ring around them so they could see the escalating epic fight between Alex Shepherd and Snuffles. Jack and Bella rushed over breaking through the crowd so they can see in the front at just how amazing this fight was becoming. The two rolled about on the floor and punched each other out, mainly trying to get the grounds to mount each other. Rolling and rolling the crowd would follow them like a herd of sheep and Alex was the Shepherd to this herd. Getting the top control over the large Snuffles, Alex would not mount him but get up and back up giving Snuffles room to get back up.

Snuffles indeed got back up, and Alex was ready for him.

"GET HIM, ALEX!!!" Jack yelled out, as Snuffles rushed up to him. The burly male tried to go for another clothesline but Alex amazingly intercepted it and swung behind him, holding him in place. Snuffles stumbled about in Alex's grip, using the hold to his advantage he'd start throwing bombs in the form of elbows towards the back of his head, over and over and over again! The crowd actually cheered on for each and every blow that Alex inflicted upon Snuffle's cranium. Upon the last blow he shoved Snuffles off of him into the crowd who held him and fell down with Snuffles, the Shepherd backed up all the way to the opposite side of the little crowd ring.

"Come on, Snuffles. Come on!" Alex beckoned, feeling the rush of the Shepherd bloodline flowing through his veins. The same determination not to give up, just like his father didn't do in Iraq and during his Sheriff work in quelling the Prison riot in Silent Hill's penitentiary. It was that Shepherd blood within him that kept him going, in reality. He was Adam's little soldier. Well Alex has his orders, and those orders were to beat the living hell out of Snuffles no matter what!

Snuffles got back up and rushed over to him like a raging bull! Alex stayed there calm and ready and when the time came when Snuffles got too close, Alex sidestepped grabbing his shoulder and swinging his leg into the back of Snuffle's shin and slammed him onto the floor, face first! Alex immediately got back up and walked around Snuffle's fallen body, the large male growled in frustration and pounded the floor before staggering himself back up.

Taking the time for Snuffles to stagger get back up, Alex crouched down and waited, and waited. Jack looked at what he was doing, just what was he doing? The second Snuffles brought his head back up, Alex whipped his body like a corkscrew falling unto the floor but while doing so he chop blocked Snuffle's shin causing Snuffles to fall right back down to the floor on the back of his head. Jack's eyes widened at this and really was getting more hyped up then usual for a fight. This was amazing, how was Alex pulling off all these moves?! And where did Alex get this sort of strength? This was just purely the best fight he had ever seen yet. Alex got back up and walked around his downed body with a big smirk on his face.

"Come on, ugly! Get back up so I can knock you down again!!!" Alex yelled out tauntingly as he awaited for him to get back up. Snuffles immediately got back up and Alex got ready assuming the same crouching stance again, Snuffles threw in a haymaker for Alex to intercept again but that was Snuffles plan for him to that because when he did that Snuffles used his immense strength to drag him towards him which would knock Alex off of his balance and leave him open, with this Snuffles started punching up at Alex's gut three times then slithered his arm out of Alex's grip to use it to punch his back.

Alex staggered back holding his back and grunting, Snuffles with this had tried to give him a right hook clean across his face but it missed with Alex sweeping under his arm, dodging to the side. Snuffles with that miss tried to go for a left hook which Alex did the same method for dodging, and once more for Snuffles's right straight jab. Alex standing up from that little wave of dodging would taunt him more.

"Come on, lets get it!!!" Alex yelled with his fist up in the air for more. Snuffles more angry would continue in the left and right hooks but Alex would keep dodging right and left, side to side. Sweeping himself under those heavy hands from his assault, getting back up from his dodges he'd taunt him some more.

"Come on, Snuff! Come on! Come on!!!" The one blow that he didn't dodge hit him in his stomach but Alex took it, infact he grabbed the arm and Snuffles himself and picked him up with one adrenaline filled grab and tossed the muscle-bound antagonist over to the cage wall from the outside, Snuffles grunting he'd hold his back only for Alex to shoulder thrust him right back onto the cage's surface then give him a solid right hook across the face putting Snuffles down to the ground. The crowd went wild, and the referee broke out of the crowd's cheering and started to count, Alex backed up and turned around walking over to the other side trying to get within the crowd thinking that it was over.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON THE ENEMY!!!" Jack yelled over to Alex who heard that, he turned to Alex only for Snuffles to get back up immediately as the countdown happened and tackled him down to the floor from behind. It was like getting hit by a car! The two went down to the floor hard and Snuffles picked him up getting him in a reverse bear hug where Alex's back was against Snuffles's chest. Alex yelled loudly in agonizing pain as he felt the pressure that Snuffles was using in those large arms of his to try and break him in two.

He could slowly feel the adrenaline and fuel stem down from this but then it came back to him, with his mind deciding it wasn't over till the fat lady sang. And she wasn't singing tonight, not for Alex! The only swan song to be heard would be from Snuffles as he threw three elbows towards Snuffles's face as he was in the hold. The bear hug was loosening up and that's where Alex made him move, breaking out of his grip he whipped himself behind Snuffles and grabbed him in the same hold, not getting him in a bear hug but actually picking him up in a reverse belly to back slam yelling as he slammed him against the ground! This wasn't a fight anymore, this was a war!!! The crowd went even more wilder, jumping onto tables and chairs and jumping around being more animated as the fight escalated.

Alex got up and quickly backed up assuming his hands up to his face, like a amateur boxer's stance. Since he never took boxing but sure as hell knew how to throw his lefts and rights! Snuffles got back up and approached Alex getting into a boxing stance as well. Jack yelled out to Alex while the others behind him and Bella were going so crazy.

"Come on, knock that bum out!!! HE OWES ME FIVE BUCKS!!!" Jack yelled out, loosing himself to this fight and becoming just like all of these guys. The testosterone in the Foundation was overwhelming for Bella as she stood there looking at the usual calm, reserved, nonchalant Jack the Ripper going batshit crazy over a fight.

"Ugh, men…" She said glancing over at the fight trying to ignore Jack's outburst.

Alex would wave side to side faking Snuffles out thinking he was going to go for a blow but instead he actually did, Alex jabbed his lefts at Snuffles face. Over and over again, moving to the side each time so he can get a full view of Snuffle's big head for target practice. Snuffles breaking out of it would try jabbing forward but Alex would back up missing the punch narrowly, Jack seeing this would start imitating right and left jabs into the air.

"COME ON, YOU GOTTA BEAT THIS SON OF A BITCH, YOU GOTTA BEAT THIS SON OF A BITCH!!! TILL HE CAN'T STAND NO MORE, YOU GOTTA FILL HIS FACE WITH BLOOD! YOU GOTTA BEAT HIM FROM THE INSIDE OUT, YOU HEAR ME?! FROM THE INSIDE OUT!!!" Jack yelled as Snuffles unleashed a couple of forward jabs that Alex kept backing up and weaving side to side from, this was turning out into a straight up boxing match. As Alex ducked the last punch and uppercutted Snuffles right on the chin leaving him open for an assault, and Alex goes back on the attack! He start throwing out blows at Snuffle's head while sidestepping as well, then was almost walking up to him as he punched him out too throwing out punches from a left to right status. It was a left jab then a right jab right after that, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, Alex was a monster!

"THAT'S MY BOY, THAT'S MY APPRENTICE!!! GO FOR IT!!! RIGHT IN THE KISSER, BABY!!! COME ON, ALEX!!!" Jack yelled seeing the constant attack of the left and right blows.

Snuffles after that vicious right and left combination was struggling to get back on the attack, blocking the right blow and pretty much taking the left so he can counteract with a left blow of his own. Alex backed up from the hit and Snuffles took the chance, he swept up to Alex and started punching his lights out with his own left and right combo, but his was different after the initial left and right it would switch up into a nice placed blow to the stomach. The last stomach shot was really taking a toll on Alex since he was breathing hard and his legs was staggering, he was loosing it.

"ALEX!!!" Jack yelled, Alex now was at a different state of mind now. It's like everything slowed down around him, as if time was slowly taking it's stop. One of those punches Snuffles unleashed on Alex's staggering state made him think of Jack face, the next punch made him think of Josh's face, and the last punch that would ever hit his face at this time made him think of Elle. That was enough fuel maybe not to last any longer but what he needed to end this fight.

After that last blow, Alex shoved Snuffles back and punched him right in the nose which made him go back. Out of instinct, Snuffles launched a blow towards Alex's face which he took and then returned double the power with his own across Snuffle's face.

"COME ON, ALEX!!! GO FOR IT!!!" Jack called out, Alex now was going to end this. Alex swept to him and grabbed him bring him down to his level and now started punching his stomach over and over and over again! The crowd and Jack cheered on for each blow that was made on Snuffle's gut. Then shoved him off of him where Snuffles stood dazed and confused, Alex walked up and punched once, punched him a second time, punched him a third time, punched him a fourth time, and then finished him off with one final uppercut that made Snuffles jump from his feet and land against the cage wall. Slumped against it with his head down, dripping blood all-over his once white tank top.

Alex panted and collapsed unto his knees, was it over? The referee ran over to Snuffle's slumped body and counted him out, one, two, three, four. Upon the five count Alex turned around and walked over to Jack with a bloody smile on his face.

"I-I did it…" He weakly laughed, Jack smirked and grabbed him getting him in a headlock and gave him a tiny noogie.

"I knew you could do it!!! You made me proud, Shepherd!!!" Jack said as he pushed him off of him, so he wouldn't get blood on his clothes. Alex ruffled his bloody hair and laughed, with Jack joining. But Jack's laughter stopped when the referee stopped counting at nine and Snuffles got back up lumbering and staggering towards him. Jack's eyes went wide and he went pale, tapping Alex's shoulder as quick as he can to try and tell him it wasn't over yet.

"A-Alex!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Jack yelled, it was too late. By the time Alex turned around, Snuffles had grabbed Alex by the loose hanging military field jacket and dragged him back. Picking him up by his head and squeezing his head as he does so, Alex groan and yell in pain. Kicking and flailing trying to get out of the deadly hold.

"It…isn't over yet…nigga!" Snuffle would mutter out as he took a step back and heaved Alex back into the ring with so much strength that Alex broke another hole through the cage this time it was Snuffle's doing. Alex crashed back into the ring and held his back, writhing in pain like a worm. Snuffles got back into the ring through the door and slammed it shut, which gave time for Alex to stagger back up and try to go for another assault. He tried going for a right hook but Snuffles slapped it away and grabbed his hair. Pulling him up so the two meet face to face.

"You were lucky, punk…but it's over now…" He whispered to Alex before he kneed him in the stomach, hard. Alex screams out and coughs up blood onto Snuffles knee before crashing against the ground, clutching his stomach. Now that he was down, Snuffles picks him up by the hair again and starts punching his face in over and over and over again, taking out all the rage he had in him for Alex's little comeback. After the last punch he picked him up over his head and started lifting up and down as if he was using him as dumbbells, the crowd that was one Alex's side before had switched over back to Snuffles and started to cheer for him counting how many times can he lift up Alex. When he lifted him the tenth time he then slammed him down onto the ground falling at a six foot seven drop, which pretty much stunned and kept him to the ground for Snuffles to now just stomp him out.

"Welcome to the Foundation, BITCH!!!" He yelled as he stomped him out, with one last stomp he backed up and lifted his arms up into the air as if he won. Jack sighed and looked down at the floor, it was over. Bella comforted him by rubbing his bicep and hugging onto him. The Jamaican ref counted one all the way to ten, it was over.

"That's it! Winner, and still the Foundation's reigning bad motherfucka, SNUFFLES!!!" The ref yelled before pulling Snuffles's large arm in the air. Alex squirmed in pain as he laid there, choking on his own blood. Jack stood there motionless as he looked on at Alex's pain, it was like apart of him had just died.

"Damn it, Alex.."

"Quite some show…hmm, my little Ripper? Or should I say…my little nephew?" An unknown voice said behind Jack, but just the sound had caused Jack's hairs behind his head to stand. His eyes widened and his blood ran cold, he was just frozen in shock.

"Daddy! You came!!!" Bella yelled out in excitement as she ran over to her father's side, jumping into his arms. Jack slowly turned around and looked at the Don; Vincent Moretti. He glared a deadly look at the Don for calling him by that title. He held the classic Godfather look, where Vincent's suit was all white and he had his trench coat over his shoulder acting like a King's cape, a Capone hat, and a cane. Vincent himself was in his little aging status being in his sixties now, his straight gray hair gelled back and his beard neatly trimmed. If there was any recalling to Jack's past, it was that man who can actually say he knows Jack Jaeger.

"You're not my uncle…never call me by that term again, Vincent…" Jack coldly said as he stared up at him, resisting the urge to go into his trench coat and unsheathe his combat knife that was slightly drenched in Snuffle's blood from the previous fight. The Don licking his lips and nodding at this, Bella with glared over at Jack who was still in her father's loving arms.

"Hey you little prick! Don't say my dad's name like that, you aren't worthy! Show some respect, Jack!!!" She yelled over at him, but the Don's hand came forward signifying her to calm down. The large rings on his hand was so shiny that the tiny light that was laminating from the Foundation gleamed off of it.

"That is enough, sweetie."

"But daddy…"

"No, no. I can handle it. Go start the car for daddy ok, pumpkin?" He looked down at her with a smile, she returned his relaxed look with a worried one before succumbing to her father's request. Hugging him tightly she'd storm up to Jack and slap him across the face, hard enough to leave a handprint on his cheek. Jack took it and licked his lips with a cunning smirk for her reply.

"Ohh, slap me harder why don't cha?" He said as he looked up at her with those death filled eyes of his, she narrowed her eyes and walked away from him.

"Fuck you, Jack!!!" She said turning around to flip him the bird before walking past her father, he'd rub his lip where she managed to draw blood from. Licking it clean he grin.

"Yeah, fuck me hm? That's exactly what you did two days ago…five times." Jack said with that cocky grin of his. The Don's eyes would be widened not out of shock but just out of 'oh wow', like he knew they were in some sort of close relationship which he allowed but didn't see that one coming out of the bag.

"I HATE YOU JACK!!!" She yelled as she ran out, pushing the two bouncers out of the way.

"Love you too, Bella. But you are a little bit too loose for my blood…" He said waving her off, the Don would sigh and take a step forward.

"Jack, what did I tell you about using those British anagrams for saying something? Such as calling my daughter a whore?" He said tapping his feet.

"Well I am, half British I might as well use how I was brought up to talk. Unless you want me to insult her in German, French, Creole, Spanish, Portuguese, your own language, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Russian, you name it, I'll do it." He shrugged and smirked at his knowledge of all those languages, with a face palm Vincent sighed once more and stepped more closer to Jack talking more discreetly.

"You talk all high and mighty now but that's not how I found you eleven years ago…out in the rainy streets of London…" Vincent whispered to Jack who's blood ran cold once more and he glanced down at the ground, he didn't want him to do this.

"Stop it…"

"All you had on your back was the clothes you wore and that bloody bowie knife of yours…"

"Stop it, please…" Jack said more pleadingly as he held his head wanting the memories that were flooding into his head to stop.

"Staring helplessly of the ten men you killed which were police and idiotic child molesters. Even now, I wonder if you killed those men in self-defense or in cold blood…because I know the Police would have not tried to rape you and would have helped you out."

"Please…no more…"

"And there I was, on my way to my car when you came to me, begging for money. And what do you think happened after that? I took you in, Jack. I raised you as my own…"

"STOP IT!!!" Jack yelled as he unsheathed his KA-BAR Bowie knife and grabbed the Don's collar, pressing the blade's edge against his neck ready to slit his throat at any second now. His face drenched with tears and his eyes showing desperation. Almost everybody that were around him had stopped dancing and partying when they heard Jack's yell and saw that he held their leader in such a threatening position, but they didn't know what to do knowing who exactly Jack was and what he was capable of doing if he had a knife in his hand. The Don calmly stared down at the tearing young Ripper, he let his hand cup his cheeks softly brushing his fingers against his skin to wipe away his tears.

"Hmph, even now…it doesn't matter how many people you kill, it doesn't matter how many lives you take, you are still that disgusting, little ingrate that I once picked up from the streets…nothing you do will escape your fate. You are chained, Jack…you are stuck in an eternal double helix. Never to escape…even if you kill me? What will that prove? Hm? All you are in these people's eyes is a killer, a young, cold hearted killer. But in my eyes, you're still that little boy who lost his father and mother in war…even now you still carry around your father's dogtags and knife, lying to yourself. Telling yourself, you are ok when you really aren't. When will your charade end, hm?" Jack played right into the Don's hand, he thought he could fuck with peoples minds. Well Jack for once has been trounced in his own game. He still held the blade to Vincent's throat, still crying and still staring into Vincent's eyes with those cold emerald hues of his. Usually when Jack gave that stare it was to people he'd kill, make them tremble with fear, eyes that were so sinister that even the Devil may cry, but not tonight. Vincent Moretti was the only one who's knees wouldn't buckle from Jack's stare.

"Maybe…maybe if I killed you here and now…the nightmares will end…" Jack said as he pressed the blade a bit harder against his neck, drawing blood. But even so, Vincent cynically smiled at this. Ignoring the pain which Jack found quite odd, even making Vincent laugh which was more creepy for Jack to withstand.

"Really? How do you know that? Hmm, Jack the Ripper? You don't scare me. I've seen death plenty of times in the face and I laughed, just like I'm doing with you…" He continued to laugh as Jack clinched his teeth in anger. "But you, Jack the Ripper. You're nothin', you aren't death so stop trying…if you're going to kill me…kill me right now. Do it, do it, do it. KILL ME, JACK! KILL ME!!!" He yelled down at Jack who closed his eyes and shoved him off of him, letting him go from his grip, his knife would be clutched tightly in his hand and his eyes glanced down at the floor averting his gaze from Vincent's.

"Hmph, I didn't think so. Now then…tell your apprentice that he's in. He's a made man, even if he didn't win that fight against our Snuffles then that's ok. After the performance I saw, he's in alright. Just needs a bit more work…and I think you are the type to whip that Shepherd kid into shape. Wait till his daddy see this…heheh, now you will go to that boy and tend to his wounds then give him my message. Do I make myself clear?" Vincent ordered, Jack continued to look down at the ground not replying. That annoyed the Don as he raised his voice.

"I said, do I make myself clear?!"

"Crystal, sir…" Jack murmured defeated as he still didn't look up at him, looking down at his shoes and wiping his tears like a scolded child. The Don nodded his head and turned around to walk past people who made a path for him so he wouldn't have to brush past people. Jack stood there for a little while before taking a deep breath making sure he was himself again before sheathing his knife back into it's holster and making his way into the ring where he saw Alex who was sitting against the cage wall panting.

"Alex…you did well…" He said with his voice sounding a bit raspy then usual, Alex slowly looked up at him. His vision a bit dazed here and there as he struggled to get a good look at him.

"Ja-jack? You ok?" He managed to say, Jack cleared his throat and knelt down to him.

"Yes, I'm fine…don't worry about me. Listen, I talked to the Don. He loved your fight against Snuffles, and so did I as you could probably tell. You were amazing, nobody ever fought Snuffles like that before. Even if you lost…"

"Yeah but like you said, I lost…so how is that any good…" Alex said disappointingly after he gave his all into that fight and it still wasn't enough. Jack shaking his head would put his hand onto his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Hey, that's enough out of you. I don't want to hear you talk like that…that's how losers talk. I know you aren't a loser and that's what drawed me to you…now then, Alex…listen to me…"

Alex didn't say no more as he looked up at him, awaiting what he had to say.

"Joining the Moretti family isn't what I really want you to do, but if that's what it takes for me to get you as my apprentice then I'll damn well do so. With the way I live my life, I doubt I'll live past seventeen. I can't afford to let my death be the reason for your ability to just die out…you have a gift, Alex. It's my duty to help it grow…you need a calling…" Jack said with as much seriousness he could muster, yet the softness in his voice to try and comfort the injured Alex.

"A calling?"

"Yes, a calling. You have what it takes, and I must install it into you. Let me train you, let me show you a world that your father will not let you explore…you as a Shepherd has the grueling chains of fate that bind you to be nothing more then a shell of your former self. I can tell there is something about you that is different from the others, different from anybody I ever seen. I've seen it in that little sister of Elle's too, Nora. But she doesn't have the same gifts you do…"

Upon hearing his best friends sister's name his ears perked up and he tried to slightly raise himself from his position only for his body to give out and sit right back down. "Nora?"

"I don't know that much about you, Alex…all I know is that you've been chosen…I don't know if it's something good or bad. But because of you being chosen against your own will…your father continues to deny you the advancements to make your life better, make your life worth living, every single day. I saw it myself…I was there when you two duked it out in the lawn…it only proved my theory right. Alex…you have been denied of all the pleasures in this world to make your life happy…why? I do not know…allow me, Alex…allow me to give you back those pleasures and then some. Take my hand…" He said as he stood up and extended his gloved hand down to him, Alex stared at his hand and then back up at him.

"Take my hand and let us welcome chaos…together. Let us watch the world burn…with you under my wing…as my apprentice…" Jack said with the same look in his eyes that he gave him before when Alex melted and discussed his family life with him, Alex feeling paralyzed in his stare would nod and take his hand. Grasping it firmly and picked himself up from the ground, just by doing that he has changed his life from here on in. Alexander Shepherd had just died and sold his soul to the devil just by doing that. Now he was by his own will officially inducted as a Moretti mafia mobster and now the apprentice of the present day Jack the Ripper, one of the most sadistic, psychotic, yet angelic looking killers in the United States.

"You made the right choice, Alex. Consider the second part of the debt you owe me paid..."

_x- - Devil May Cry._

_**Author's note: **__Dear god, that was a long chapter. I think this was the longest in the series so far and now my personal favorite till the story progresses. This chapter will either make or break the story. So please review and tell me what did you think, because from here on in. It will only get more down and dirty. Now for the fun babbling part of this note: What did you think of this fight scene?! Alex V.S. Snuffles?! One hell of a comeback, no? There is a big reason why Alex lost, nothing in this story happens without a reason. I even had a little come back all the way to the real world where Alex had cringed because of the pain on his LEFT THIGH! The same leg that Judge Holloway drilled into oblivion! All that dodging was all foreshadowing into Alex's great dodging skills six years later, also I even had him use Jack's knife which will later become his knife and starting weapon six years later! Another epic foreshadowing! I even had Jack read Alex like an open book with the whole saying he's been chosen for something dark but doesn't know what, hello? Chosen to die as a sacrifice! Saying that his father has shaped him where he won't know the pleasures of this world which is what Adam pretty much did and said right out of his mouth~! This chapter had to be the most moving Alex and Jack moments so far. And now Jack has finally been put in his place, by his "Uncle" Vincent. The only character so far to look at Jack the Ripper in the eyes when a blade was against his neck and live! Badass, no? And poor Yuki right? Giving that snake, Jack her virginity only for him to cheat on her, five times! Shame on you, Jack!!! But you'll feel even more sorry for that poor Tachibana later on after this. Now then, Jack has pretty much lured Alex to the dark side, what do you think will happen? How will Jack shape Alex to be the ass-kicking machine he is in Homecoming? How will this conflict with Alex's current life?! Find out in the next chapter of Silent Hill: The Foundation!!! Dun, dun, dun!!! XD. Thanks guys, you were great! So review and show your love!!!_


	7. Chapter VII: Mein kampf My struggle

_**Author's note: **__It took a long while, a small hiatus to boot but I'm back. I'm sorry it took so long, I'll tell you this. The training part of Alex's journey into his past was the toughest to portray due to this was being the main part of the story since Alex never had military training we were lead to believe. So please bear with me on why it took so long, plus myself and my friend who is like a brother to me; Liquid. We had to go through several movies and our own imaginations to try and come up with a actual training situation whereas Jack can create Alex to be who he is in Homecoming. It had to limit itself from being too godly to being just right since we don't exactly have a Rambo action hero on our hands. We had to understand that balance. But regardless, enjoy the chapter. I do not own Double Helix or Konami. Happy Reading._

**Chapter VII: Mein kampf (My struggle)**

_They say war is hell, but there are worse things. War changes you and nobody back home could ever understand…they never understood me. They say you can't come back home again, they're wrong. I just never wanted to…_

The sounds of an engine roared as the public bus drove through the seemingly safe streets of Shepherd's Glen. It was eight 'o clock and the only teenager on the bus; the only person on the bus excluding the driver sat all the way in the back. Huddling his knee to his chest using it as a arm holder as he watched on the passing houses and buildings of his winter-like hometown; Alexander Shepherd has been contemplating the past events that has been laid out before him throughout the past three weeks. He met Jack Jaeger, the ebony haired boy who changed his life. Before he met him, Alex was like any other teenager with a troubled family life. Now he has to balance out family life and _mafia_ life all at the same time, was it hard? Surprisingly no, rather interesting to say the least. In fact the most interesting experience he has ever had in his sixteen years of life on this planet was training under the infamous Jack the Ripper. Though he may only be a year older then him, Jack thinks and acts like an adult who has seen many things in his life. Alex says nothing as he stares out into the foggy and snowy town of his that he now has a part in ruling in his favor.

_My struggle…_

Two weeks ago, Jack and Alex stood within the forest closest to Toluca lake. The forest that hid the Moretti families most deepest, darkest secret; The Foundation. Alex sat down on a nearby boulder whilst Jack stood across from him wearing something rather unusual, something that the classy Jack the Ripper wouldn't have known to been caught wearing.

Jack wore his usual black trench coat open, but underneath the cloth was something that caught Alex's eye. It was an ACU (Army Combat Uniform), a solid black uniform. Under his shirt was a tight long sleeve black underarmour shirt. Jack was strapped with holsters and pouches that were lined up on his waist and on his chest. His footwear were not the polished shoes we usually wore, but rather beat up black combat boots. On the chest where his name was listed, it read "Jaeger". It couldn't have been his, since Jack has never been in the military. Who's was it? That uniform looked like it could be useful for night operations, but it was daytime. Twelve thirty to be exact. Alex continued to stare over at his master with awe and confusion evident in his features.

"So what exactly are we doing here, Jack? And what's with the get-up?" Alex asked trying to sound as professional as possible, Jack sighed and closed his eyes allowing to also sound professional as well. Today was not a day to fool around.

"Today is your birth, the day we begin your training. If you are going to be my apprentice I can't have your ability slum down to all the other grunts in the family. We start today." Jack said, Alex was about to raise his hand as if he was going to say something but was shunned with silence as Jack raised his semi-fingerless gloved hand in the air to continue talking. "And don't worry about your parents, I have sent an informant from the family. Someone our age from our school to tell them that you'll be sleeping over his house for the weekend. I don't think they'll care will they?" Jack said as he reassured him that his crazed father won't be going nuts over his son not showing up to the house the entire weekend. With that said Alex put down his hand and nodded his head, shutting himself so he can listen up.

Jack took a deep breath and stared over at his apprentice, sizing him up. After that brief moment he reached inside of his trench coat, towards the back of his waist pulling out his prized bowie knife. Twirling it idly with his finger he began to explain what exactly will happen from here on in.

"I will teach you how to kill. Quickly, accurately, efficiently. It will become a reflex action." Jack lectured, watching Alex who was very intent and listened to every word he said. Knowing he was listening he allowed himself to continue. The Ripper started to pace back and forth, slowly as he continued without stopping twirling his knife around as he talked.

"You will learn how to enter a combat zone and evaporate into the shadows, you will learn how to survive. Or you will not." He said methodically as if he was not the same fun-loving, nonchalant Jack Jaeger he met not too long ago. As he listened to more of what Jack had to say on what he will teach him, a part of him died in the inside. Any innocence that was there was slowly dying.

_My struggle…_

As the bus traveled deeper into the town of Shepherd's Glen, now entering the highway upon leaving the town where it's lies state. **Where family comes first. **Alex continued to stare out into the window, looking at the passing trees and cars, as he continued to stare off into space deep in his sub-conscious he could still hear the orders and loud military like commands that Jack yelled at him, drilling him into submission.

"_Ready! Arm, heart, leg, lung!"_

"_Damn it, Shepherd! Do it again, this time FASTER!!! Ready! Arm, heart, leg, lung! Again! Ready! Arm, heart, leg, lung!"_

The first weekend of training when Jack gave off the first speech about learning how to kill, he had to endure a grueling induction physical training. This weekend was the actual learning how to kill, he was teaching him how to kill swiftly with a knife and knowing where to slash or stab and how to quickly to do so. He paced back and forth as Alex continued the steps on how to stab and slash each part of the body over and over again, with the pace speeding up each attempt.

"Ready! Arm, heart, leg, lung!" Jack yelled as he walked about watching Alex's progress. Alex when he was ordered to stab and slash what parts of the imaginary body he was stabbing up. When he was ordered stab the arm, he jabbed the knife forward. When he was ordered to stab the heart, he stabbed downwards knowing in his head his victim would have fallen onto the ground so Alex got on one knee with his blade in his imaginary victim's body. When he was ordered to stab his imaginary victim's leg, he made three quick downwards jabs at his victim's leg. And last but not least when he was ordered to finish him off with the lung, Alex did a final stab towards his imaginary victim's lung.

Jack was not pleased with the pace of how Alex did it though, scowling he threw his trench coat to the ground and jabbed his finger down at Alex who had just stabbed the lung of his 'victim'. "No, no no! You fucking wanker! Do it again, but faster!" He yelled out, Alex looked up at Jack with a surprised look on his face. He still wasn't used to Jack being so mad, but he did as he was told and did the same procedure over again.

"Faster! Arm, heart, leg, lung!" Jack ordered, Alex did was he was told. Faster and more better, but it wasn't enough for the SAS descendant. "FASTER! Arm, heart, leg, lung!"

Alex still thought about that and tried to shake off those memories, then remembered the stances he was taught. His training would never leave his mind, ever. Out of anything he was trained how to do, the most intense training he ever had was knife fighting.

This time they trained with actual person other then the Ripper and his apprentice. Alex stood behind the new person who was only dressed up with a hoody, a winter beanie, and military woodland slacks. He was slightly stocky but anyone would do, also he had a strapped Heckler & Kosh MP5 around his form too. That man was basically just a prop for the bigger picture, his was was Brian. Jack stood in front of Brian while Alex stood behind him, slightly crouched down in a knife fighting position. His knife however was angled forward; using the "regular" reverse grip. more specifically where hand is wrapped around the handle as if making a fist with the thumb capping the pommel, edge facing away from the forearm.

Jack saw that grip but since they were practicing one a live subject he couldn't risk one of his men dying in a practice procedure. Pointing past the stocky male, he notified Alex about his certain knife grip.

"Reverse your grip." Jack said calmly, Alex nodded and immediately switched to an ice pick grip which is the same grip Jack mostly uses. The grip whereas the user is doing the same exact thing for a reverse grip but with the edge facing the forearm, also since Alex knew what he meant when he asked him to switch up his grip he had the edge facing his forearm instead of facing outward so if he were to practice on him. The only thing hitting the male in front of him would be the dull or the saw-toothed side of the blade and not the blade itself.

With the grip reversed, Jack took a step forward with his own knife in hand to demon straight what he wanted Alex to do from here on in. "Bring your knife on the inside of his arm here," Jack mentioned as he demonstrated with his knife pointing to the joint of the male's arm, Alex did the following. "Sever all the connecting tissue, pulling his finger away from the trigger and at the same time," Jack explained as Alex pulled the dude's arm back and looked over at Jack for more advice. "Grab the strap and choke him, now. Come into his heart, through the top of his sternum and bring him to the ground. Perfect, now go." Alex practiced all of that first, now it was time to test it out.

Alex snuck up on the male from behind, he grabbed the male from his shoulder and used his other hand to pull his hand that was holding onto the trigger of the MP5 away. Now that arm was free from the male's body, Alex then brutally used the strap of the MP5 to choke him and drag him to the ground where he then committed the four fatal stabbing points but pretending to stab them. As he did so, Jack whispered to himself the arm, throat, heart, leg, lung method. Once Alex was done he looked up at Jack with big eyes wanting approval for what he did, if he did so right. As if he was child wanting to be treated right for passing a test. Jack smiled and nodded at this.

"Good!"

_My struggle…_

As the bus continued to move onwards out of Shepherd's Glen it entered a new town, South Ashfield. As they reached the border, Alex reached into his pockets and grabbed his cellphone. He checked the miss calls and noticed that Elle had texted him, along with Jack. He thought of which text to read first, but automatically went to Jack's text first. It read:

Are you near the hit yet? When you get there, hit me up. -Jack.

Alex shoved his cellphone into his pocket and didn't even bother to read Elle's text and continued to stare outside into the cloudy day as the bus was almost reaching the border of South Ashfield.

_My struggle…_

He vividly remember after taking down that fat Italian guy, Jack went on with a thorough explanation on how he can efficiently kill him once he is on the ground. He even knelt with him as he explained. "The end of the thigh here. Slice through that thigh, into the thimble artery, into this thigh and that artery, you will notice that this arm is in your way." Jack said as he pointed at the arm that was blocking his lungs, Alex held the knife up looking at the points Jack told him to cut. "It cannot hurt you. The only thing that it can do to hurt you is to block the lung puncture your about to do. Now then, mate what you can do is push that arm over his face. Now go into his lung, it's all yours for the taking m'boy." Jack smiled and got up, Alex did the same and allowed the male to stand up as if he was guard once more.

They both stood away from him and Jack watched intently at Alex's next move now that he was properly taught. "Now, go!" Alex did the same exact thing he did before when he took down the guy except he did it more faster and more brutally, including stabbing him up multiple times in the said places.

Moments later with the same practice kill, Jack had him stand completely still as he showed Alex where to slash if the person is standing right in front of you. Jack made his pretend slashes down the male's chest, then across, then the polar opposite of slashing across from that, then slashed at his neck, then his waist, stabbed his crotch which Alex found funny for a second. Trying his best to muffle his laughter, he chuckled into his sleeve.

Jack turned around and stared at Alex with a death like glare, "Is there something you find funny, Shepherd?" Alex seeing the way he talked to him and glared at him, he couldn't help but clear his throat and continue watching.

"N-nothing, sir…"

"Good." Jack said with his eyes closed and his old nonchalant smile that he was once famous for, he then continued on demonstrating the way to kill. He left off at stabbing the crotch, afterwards he grabbed the back of the male's head and pressed the knife into his throat.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6!" Jack said rhythmically as he did the process over and over again, making sure that Alex remembered how. Six moves, that's all it would take. After he did it one last time, he showed him more slowly and beckoned him to try.

"Now you do it, make sure at four you slash deep and strong, you want to get to his backbone." Jack advised as he watched Alex. He nodded and attempt it, breathing each time he did a stab. But once he was about to go for number five which was the crotch stab, Alex would chuckle to himself a bit. Jack noticing this would clear his throat and tap his combat boot indicating he wasn't pleased by the immaturity.

"Right…" Alex nodded his head and gulped his saliva down, he had to make it up now. So he did it again, and again, and again. Much more faster and more precise then before.

"Perfect!"

_My struggle…_

The bus finally stopped, it was the slums of South Ashfield. Alex got off and held his backpack close to his form, he looked around himself. The neighborhood was so dingy and all, random hookers on the street corners. Graffiti on almost every wall, in one of the alleyways you can see a barrel with flames dancing about with hobo's warming up by the fire. It was indeed a slummy place after all, this was nothing like Shepherd's Glen. Sighing he went through his cellphone once more and looked at the text message that he had received earlier from Elle that he chose to ignore before, it read:

Hey Alex! I missed you last Saturday, we were supposed to head down to Joe's best burger remember? Oh well…we can plan something out Monday. Talk to you later. -Elle.

Just reading that message made the Shepherd boy smile a bit and also made his job more easier, stuffing his cell back into his pockets he took a deep breath and walked down the sidewalk for his destination. To find the customer who called about the cocaine in his bag that needed a good owner to take care of it.

_My struggle…_

Alex watched as Jack pulled a hot rod out of the camp fire, and slammed it repeatedly with a hammer. Tenderizing the hot piece of metal almost as if it was a steak, Alex watched him intently. The next lesson for the weekend was how to make your own survival knife using either metal or rock. Now that it was hardened enough, Jack took the hot iron and dumped it into the bucket of water. Next, Jack sharpened it against the surface of a rock. He instructed Alex to do the same, which he did so.

"Go on, keep doing that." Jack said as he paced back and forth, spinning his blade around as usual as he watched Alex sit in a circle Indian style cracking a rock, sculpting it to take the form of a blade. It took hours but Alex finally did it, taking a deep breath he wiped his brow and gave Jack his make-shift savage like knife.

"Nice work, mate. Nice work." Jack said with a smile before it faded away for him without even looking to fling it at a tree, not only hitting it's mark but digging into it as if it was a real knife. It was a success.

_My struggle…_

As Alex stood in front of the door to the customer he traveled all the way to South Ashfield for, he rang the doorbell and waited there. Listening to a faint sound of music coming from the other side, a gruff voice answered his call. "Just hold on, I'm comin'!" Said the voice. As he waited he started to remember Jack's last words throughout his training.

"Once you are able to kill mentally, killing physically should be as easy as breathing. The difficult part however…is learning how to turn it off." Said Jack as he stopped twirling his blade and looked over at his new apprentice, with a deadly grin he pointed his knife at him and stared into his hazel optics. "Are you ready to learn, Alex?" With one nod, that was all he needed.

_Mein kampf…_

_x--Devil May Cry._

**Author's note:** _Sorry if this chapter was boring or whatever, this was the hardest part to describe. But don't worry it's only the beginning the next chapter will be the final chapter concerning training at all. It will be Alex's last test, as for the drug dealing it was just a small time job that Alex did under orders from Jack and the Moretti family since he's starting small time to rise up big later on. Also there was some meaning behind it, and I needed to separate Alex's struggle with training and adapting to his new life as a "family member". I don't know, I don't like how this came out. But I did like the training oddly, what are your views? Tell me. But be happy though, the next chapter WILL have heavy amounts of action with a stronger Alex. Trust me about that. _


End file.
